To Free the Truth, Free the Monster
by JewelKat16
Summary: Monsters Inc. reveals the non-toxicity of humans and introduces Monstropolis to the Human World, and the two have learned to share both worlds. Riku, a human, is a popular student with many friends in MU. He picks on other students. Sora is a gentle monster mutant created by excessive experimentation after birth. Soriku Don't like don't read (full version in Wattpat)
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of a Freak

(Riku's POV)

I was walking through the fraternity homes trying find one I could join. Ever since the monsters started sharing their world with humans, monster schools gained more human subjects, new lunches, clubs, and events. Though the Scare Games were still popular, there were other competitions, like talent shows, short story, and new Olympic Games.

I, unlike most humans, decided to major in Scaring, and minor in Creative Writing, because I want to choreograph scares in monster movies. Fortunately for me, I don't have to physically scare anyone, but I do have to pass the written work. We all had to submit a short story focusing on fear in Creative Writing, honoring the University's original purpose.

The Fraternity homes had grown in number due to all the new human students. But the one that I want to join is Roar Omega Roar, the top fraternity in Monsters University. They only accepted the most talented and successful students. And I'm going to prove that, though I was a human freshman, I was more that worthy of the Roar Omega Roar title.

It's the beginning of the year and everyone was just starting to settle down in their dorms. In fact, it was so late that I should have gone to sleep, which I should really do if I wanted to get a good first impression and get the professor's favor. With that in mind, I quickly left the fraternity homes to get to sleep.

(Next Day)

I entered my Creative class, where a human teacher, Mr. Ross, a tall man with brown hair and eyes with an sharp expression, was in front of a white board. Just by looking at him, I could tell that he would drop you by a letter grade for missing even a poem.

"Class, for your first task, you have written a short story to induce feelings of fear to the reader. In order to put up the best example, I have chosen a short story that was most outstanding."

Yep, had to be me, how couldn't it be? I was the top writer in highschool, and I've seen every horror and thriller movie up till today. I was sure that my story "Bloody Chains" would be the best in the whole class.

"And the best short story is... "Silent Screams".

Wait, what?!?!

"Would the writer please stand up in front of the class?"

A russle from behind, and a monster from behind me walked to the front. He looked like a kitten, heather grey or gainsboro fur with dark grey stripes on his arms and legs, and some on his cheeks. He had fur covered horns on the sides of his head, venetain red fin-like "hair", claws on his hands and feet, and a dinosaur-like tail. He wore a red and black jacket with a hood, wrist gloves, and a silver crown necklace.

Though his body and mouth were very cat-like, his cerulean eyes, hands and general appearance were more human than even most monsters.

"Would you like to read your story to the class?"

"M-Me? Really?" He said nervously.

"Yes, really! Come over here and read!"

The monster slowly went to the front, grabbed his story from Mr. Ross, and began to read."

"'Silent Screams', I-"

"Your name?" Mr. Ross intoned.

"E-Excuse me?"

"What is your name?"

"Sora Hikari, sir."

"Well then," he turned to the class, "this is 'Silent Screams' by Sora Hikari." He gestured for Sora to continue. Sora cleared his throat and started again.

"'I was sitting in my cell, chained to the medal floor. The cuffs bound my legs and feet, preventing me from reaching the cell door. The rusted chains were tight and irritating, but the chafing no longer bothered me. Across from me were corpses of my latest victims, pale and crimson. I admired the smokey crystal irises, clouded like unpolished quartz.

I was semi-curious of how and when exactly I killed them, my drugged mind leaves not much room for remembrance when it enters its hazy world of shapes, sounds, and smells. I can barely recall the pumping of blood, the taste in my teeth, the ringing in the air.

There was no ringing now, not a sound, aside for my breathing and the pungent smell of decaying flesh and the rotting breath of death, and a sickly sweet scent that dripped red.

I had long since poured detergent in their mouths to combat the sour odor, but the odor emerged victorious, the detergent only adding to the poisoned atmosphere. The air was toxic, changing everything that dare breathed.

There were three bodies in total, bodies of souls I knew, covered in a multitude of cuts, scratches, and bruises. One was a white haired old man, his body so decrepit, wrinkly, and dusty, he would have been disgusting and died even if I hadn't laid claw on him. His spine had been revealed outside his back, and I had ripped it out completely, watched break apart in my hand, and now I would attempt to reassemble it in my spare time. Ironic how this was the one who taught me human anatomy.

The second body was a young blonde girl, only looking nine while her face said "dead". She was a pretty one, would have probably grown to be a lovely young lady if it hadn't been for her time being cut short when I appeared to have smashed her against a wall. The skin on her head was ripped, showing ivory skull and a dent where she was hit, and her eyes were clawed out, leaving dark sockets filled with dried blood. She was the daughter of one of my neighbors in my supposed rented home.

The third corpse was a beautiful woman. She had emerald green eyes, red hair, and a soft complexion. She was by far the most particular. Her expression was oddly calm and content. She had the fewest injuries, she must have not put up a fight. When she came here, she had a knife gripped tightly in her hand.

When I'm in my haze, I lose every thought of communication, I become predator, creeping around my prey and usually wearing them down, then going berserk, attacking and biting, passing out after hear the fade of a heartbeat.

Then the wounds on her arms were her own creation. The skin of her arms were flared up into bleeding lilies, blood painting the roses red. On her right arm was written 'I CAN'T FEEL', a picture of a broken heart, and a crossed out eye.

I didn't know her as well as I thought I had apparently, for she was the happy-go-lucky cafe waitress I knew for a few years.

I took her knife to draw pictures in my victims' arms and painted with blood, and when I ran out of room, I drew on my arms and painted the walls.

The door to my cell was suddenly opened. I couldn't see their faces, they all wore black hoods. A blindfold went over my eyes, and my chains were slackened. I didn't fight. I never would, I loved this. I loved what it meant. Needles were forced into my arms, drugging my veins. I was in my haze once more.

How I longed for this, the rush, the high, the adrenaline! Already the stench in the air became a seducing perfume, the sweet scent driving me mad with hunger. I smelt a wonderful rush of life-giving blood and my blindfold was ripped off.

The men that opened my cell had fled, leaving me this enticing morsal. I saw the figure hunching over, like it was trying to escape, how useless when were both trapped here, and this cell was made for one.

I approached the figure, following his or her retreating footsteps. I could hear their blood rushing and I purred in lust. I lunged, and with that, the feast began.

The heartbeat spiked, their life liquid tingled on my tongue, the smell making me almost drunk. Screams that reached no one once again filled my cell. I gripped their throat, forcing more blood from the wounds, feeling the pumping in their veins, pulsing and breath-hungry, as it let out another cry none will hear.

The heartbeat vanished and my haze broke. I collapsed to the floor in a drunk sleep. When I woke, there was the blonde girl's father, dead like his daughter. Another body has been added to the pile."

...I wanted to throw up. The class sat in stunned silence. Sora looked up from his paper to gauge our reaction. He blushed through his fur at our silence.

"Well done, Sora Hikari, you may sit down," Mr. Ross finally said through his stupor.

Sora nodded and went back to his seat _right behind me_. I turned to look at him. He hunching over shyly, his arms folded on the desk. His eyes were looking at all the staring faces, glancing and mine, then putting his head on his desk.

Who was this kid, how did he write so well, and how the fuck did he show me up, and who the fuck was he to do that?


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**(A/N): Sora is 18 years old and Riku is 19 years old. The reason for Riku going to university at 19 is because all humans needed at least one year of Monster History if they decided to attend a monster college or university, so he is a year later, even though most go to university between ages 19 and 20.**

(Sora's POV)

That was intense. I think I scared everyone a little. Sure, I've been told I'm a good writer, but it wasn't _that_ scary, was it?

Everyone were giving me weird looks throughout the class, and when we were finally dismissed, I was grabbed, dragged, and slammed against the wall behind the school building by someone. I saw that it was the silveret male in my Creative Writing class. He pushed me against the wall and down, forcing me into a slightly lower position.

"Who do the fuck do you think you are to show me up?"

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

The silveret had bright turquoise eyes that glared fiercely. I tried to pick up my stuff that I had dropped thanks to him, but he forced me still.

"If it hadn't been for your work, everyone would have been looking up to me, not you!"

"So what?!" I yelled at him. "So what if yours wasn't called up? I barely even wanted to be there!"

He gripped my shoulders tighter, his thumbs digging into my collarbones, making me wince.

"Because now you're probably going to be the teacher's favorite, and all you have ever done was write one good paper!"

"Well, what have you done?" I said, still wincing from his thumb placements.

He grabbed my throat and forced my face closer.

"I've been the best writer in my school since middle school! I've been in the school newspapers and magazines, and won first place in all my competitions! How are you better than me!?"

"Get away from me! Let me go!"

He let go and folded his arms in front of him, giving me a once over. He humphed.

"Can't believe you got the best paper. You look about as dangerous as a stuffed animal," he said flicking my nose.

He shoved me back against the wall again with one arm.

"Stay out of my way."

He left and I grabbed my fallen stuff and went to visit my adoptive sisters' dorm. I knocked their door and a violet-eyed red-haired girl named Kairi answered.

"Sora!" She squeezed me into a hug.

"Guys, Sora's here!"

"Sora?" A voice answered.

Out the door came my other two sisters. A blonde, blue-eyed eighteen year-old girl named Naminé, Kairi's twin, and a raven-haired blue-eyed nineteen year-old girl named Xion.

"Sora!"

They all hugged me in a group hug.

"How are you, guys?" I asked.

"We're great! Our teachers and professors are awesome and the students are so nice!" Kairi answered happily.

"Yeah, me too, but some are not so nice," I said, remembering the silveret.

"Did something happen, Sora?" Xion asked.

"Nothing to worry about, just a stuck-up know-it-all," I reassured, "have you finished unpacking?"

"No, not yet." Naminé said.

"May I help?," I offered.

"Sure!"

I started to help unpack their stuff, putting away shoes and hair products, Xion sorting through clothes, Kairi putting up posters, schedules, and calendars, and Naminé separating school supplies.

"Hey Kairi, have you seen Tidus yet? He told me he got into MU."

"Yeah! He's joining the football team, so I'm hoping to get into the cheerleading squad."

"I don't doubt you'll get in."

"Yeah," Xion agreed, "you're everything a cheerleader is: inspirational, pretty, athletic, and annoying."

"Hey!"

We burst out laughing.

"At least she didn't say 'brainless' or 'stuck-up'!" I commented.

"But we all know you're not," Xion added.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

We started mumbling things like 'well, this _one_ time...' or 'actually...' or 'kinda... not really,' all at once.

"Oh, come on, guys!"

We laughed again before reassuring her we were joking.

"Hey Sora," Xion asked, when are you going to your next lesson,"

"Scaring starts at 11 o'clock, so in about an hour."

"I still don't understand why you chose to do Scaring as a major."

"Hey, scaring jobs are always needed in movies, I can train other monsters and do sound effects, and Halloween haunted attractions, plus it pays well for what it is."

"What about writing and Psychology?"

"All that can help me too, I can write scripts, books, and thanks to learning psychology, I can make things more realistic and engaging. And in anyway, I'll at least have a backup plan."

"Well, I'm going to be a makeup artist, so maybe we can work together."

"I don't know, remember our mom's college reunion?"

"That was _one_ time!"

"Her face was _pink_!"

"That was an accident!"

"And my sweet sixteen party?" Xion asked.

"Her hair got caught in the curling iron!"

"How about the time you tried to style my fur?"

"You were cute as a fluffball!"

"I couldn't see! And everybody at school was laughing at me for three weeks!"

By that time, everyone, including Kairi,were just laughing as we kept mentioning Kairi's funny fails at cosmetics.

"Well, I have to go," I said, "can't be late on the first day of the Scaring Program."

"Bye Sora!" Kairi waved with the others.

"See ya later!" I yelled back.

Now if only nothing bad happens in the Scaring lecture...

 **(A/N): Any thoughts? Tell me if you liked it and what you think! See you next chapter! -Jewel.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

**(A/N): I've recently injured my hand and so I haven't been able to write as quickly, so to those of you who are reading my other works, this is why I can't update as often as I would like. It's almost healed by now, so typing is easier. Also, I changed the Literature class into Creative Writing due to some research (oops!). Anyway, enjoy the chapter** **!**

(Sora's POV)

Everyone was walking to the School of Scaring in a line, touching the toe of the right statue, after I'd done so, I walked into the School of Scaring and took a seat in the lecture theatre. The tile floors were shaped like scales, and in the back were scream canisters next to famous Scarers. I was in the front row putting my stuff down, when I heard other monsters start gossiping, and when I turned to the sound, I saw they were all looking in the same direction. Following their gaze, I found...(sigh), the same silveret.

Seriously?! He took a Scaring class?! Just what is it with this guy!? First, he gets upset over not having the best paper, what's he gonna do now? Roar at me?

The gossiping quieted when the professor approached the whiteboard, and wrote his and his course's name. He was like a stout orange dinosaur, with big, dull teeth, and many roundedbones sticking from his head like stilagmites. He wore rectangular glasses, a white polo shirt, with a black tie.

"Good morning, students! Welcome to Scaring 101. I am Professor Knight. This year we are lucky to have our first human student, Riku Oshiro."

Everyone turned to him and applauded him, which he smirked in reply to. Yeah, yeah, good for you, have a cupcake. He is seriously gonna cause me some problems this year...

"Mr. Oshiro, as you will not be able to do the traditional Scaring Final Exam properly, you will have to substitute it, and others, with written work."

"Understood, Professor."

(Riku's POV)

"Now I'm sure you all were the scariest monsters in your town," Professor Knight drawled, "Well, bad news, kids. You're in my town now, and I don't scare easily!" Then a window opened and he yelped.

In the window I saw winged monster, it flew around closing the drapes that lit the room, leaving only the window open, putting a spotlight in the center of the room. The figure landed on the floor, and came into the light. It was a maroon female monster with a lower half of a giant centipede. The upper half was human-like, wearing a brownish-maroon button-up shirt and a white collar folded to look like spines. Her head was full of spikes to resemble hair, and her wings were hidden away.

"Dean Hardscrabble, this is a pleasant surprise," Mr. Knight greeted. So this was the legendary Dean Hardscrabble, huh?

"I don't mean to interrupt, I thought I'd drop by to see the _terrifying_ faces joining my program, as well as the first human to join."

"Well, I'm sure my students would like some inspiration."

"Inspiration? Very well. Scariness," she began, "is the true measure of a monster. If you're not scary, what kind of a monster are you? It's my job to make great students, greater. Not make mediocre students, _less_ mediocre. That is why, at the end of the semester there will be a final exam. Fail that exam, and you are out of the Scaring Program."

Most of the students were shocked, but such news wasn't surprising to me.

"So, I should hope you all are properly _inspired_." With that, she flew away out the window, and chatter started again.

"Alright, alright, who can give me the properties of an effective roar?"

Sora was one who raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Knight said.

"There a five properties, including the roar's resonance, it's duration, it's frequency, it's volume, and the tones of a roar."

"Correct, mister..?"

"Hikari, sir."

Seriously?! He's knows the Scaring properties, too?! He _must_ be trying to one-up me. I'm so gonna make that little know-it-all regret crossing me...

Sora sat down after answering the question, and Mr. Knight continued lecturing and asking question, giving us a reading assignment and practice of Scaring positions.

(Sora's POV)

After Scaring class, I went to my dorm to start reading and completing my assignments. There, my roommates, Roxas and Tidus. Of course, Tidus was Kairi's boyfriend, but Roxas is actually my brother. Wow, five kids in university, Mr. and Mrs. Hikari must be proud, right? Roxas is an Architectural major, minoring in Art/Graphic design and Computer Science, and Tidus majors in Athletic Training and Chemistry. They both have blue eyes and short blond hair, but Tidus's was more flowing, while Roxas's was windswept and spiky.

They were talking together when I walked in and then suddenly stopped.

"Hey Sora, how was Scaring class to yeah? Anybody causing trouble for ya?"

"Not exactly, there's this guy that got angry for getting a little more attention from the professors than he has."

"What does he look like?"

"If I tell you what he looks like, can you promise not to beat him up?"

"No guarantee." Well, that was the best I was ever going to get.

"He's a silver-haired guy with blue-green eyes. His name is Riku Oshiro."

"Oh, I've met him. He's pretty arrogant, gotta say, he even said he wants to join the Roar Omega Roar fraternity." Tidus commented.

I scoffed. "What an idiot, the Roars don't except humans, they don't become Scarers, they become choreographers. Plus, the Roars compete in the Scare Games every year, and a human on the team is still used as a burden in some events."

"This Riku guy sure is full of himself if he thinks he can persuade the Roars to let him join, or that he can get away with bullying my brother." Roxas growled.

"Careful, with all that growling, someone might think you became a monster." I teased.

"Sora, that's not funny."

"Tidus?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Tough crowd," I commented, "anyway, I've got a reading and a writing assignment from my classes. You mind if I do it here?"

"Sure, go ahead, Roxas and I were just about get some lunch, want anything?"

"Going to a restaurant?"

"Course. Mind pizza?"

"Sure, plain cheese."

"'Kay, see ya."

They left without another word and I started reading my Scaring textbook while also writing my assignment for Creative Writing. I was halfway done through both of them when my window suddenly opened, and an orange monster pig with horns, goat eyes, and six legs appeared came up to the windowsill.

"What the?.."

The pig suddenly jumped into my dorm and started running around, knocking over chairs and trash bins!

"Hey! Stop that!" I tried catching it but it moved too wildly to follow and hid under the bed.

"Archie!" A voice called.

I looked to the window and saw Riku Oshiro climb into my dorm. He took one look and me and yelled "oh, come _on_!"

(Riku's POV)

Really? Him again? This is getting annoying. Scratch that, it always was annoying, and now it's getting ridiculous!

"What are you doing in my room?! And why is there a pig in here and how did you even _get in_ here?!" Hikari screamed at me.

"Your room? This is my-" suddenly I noticed the different furnishings, "this is not my room. Archie! Come here, boy!" I called for the pig.

"Archie? You mean the pig?"

"Yeah, he's Fear-Tech's mascot."

"You _stole_ their mascot?!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take it to the Roars. Jaws Theta Chi are hosting a fraternity and sorority party, and _I'm_ going to convince them to let me join."

"Oshiro, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but believe me when I tell you that even if you managed to get them to accept you, you won't last until the break. They only permanently accept the highly elite _monsters_ , and Johnny Worthington is a ruthless leader."

"Well, I'm going to change that, Hikari." I smirked.

He sighed, and touched between where his eyebrows would be. "Fine, I tried, now just get the pig and go."

Then Archie suddenly ran out the bed, grabbed a journal, and ran out the window!

"My journal!"

"My pig!"

We started chasing after it. We ran past crowds towards the fraternity houses. The pig was going towards the party! Sora picked up a rock and threw it, managing to trip a row of bikes and a trashcan which Archie ran into. Sora grabbed Archie and took his journal, and I took Archie. A crowd had gathered and I presented Archie over my head, and everyone cheered.

"Fear-Tech's mascot! MU rules!" I yelled. I handed of Archie to a monster who put the MU logo on him.

"Did you see who catched that pig?"

Some monster frats were coming towards me.

"You are Jaws Theta Chi material freshmen!"

"No no no, he's an Omega Howl guy," another monster suggested.

"Back off, we saw him first!"

"No way! We did!"

" _I'll_ take it from here boys," another voice interjected.

Johnny Worthington and the other Roars came up to me. Worthington had dark bluish-grey fur, huge horns, a dinosaur-like tail, big eyebrows, and dark eyes. His lower jaw stuck out and his lower incisors were longer than the rest. Another monster looked like a bumpy crab with one green eye, four legs, with one claw bigger than the other and missing teeth.

One looked like a purple roach with four arms and eyes, spikes on his face, and antennas. Another was a olive green monster with three eyes on stocks, and messy teeth. The last was a purple monster with horns in places of ears and nose. Aside from the crab one, all had four fingers on each hand and three or four toes on each foot.

Johnny Worthington approached me with a hand offering to shake.

"Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar, what's your name, kid?"

"Riku Oshiro, just Riku is fine."

"Riku, any freshmen with the guts to pull a stunt like that is welcome in our fraternity, want to join?"

"Sure, count me in!" As Johnny Worthington was leading me to the party, Sora called them out.

"Hey! He didn't even bring you the pig, it _ran_ here, from _my_ dorm!"

"Slow down, squirt!" The crab said, "this party is for Scare students only!"

"I _am_ a Scare student!"

"Yeah, but he meant Scare students that actually _have a chance_." I taunted.

"Oh snap!" The crab exclaimed.

"My chances are great, but if you want to hang out with _these_ guys, fine! I tried, remember that, so have fun in your dumb party!" With that he left.

Jealous much? We entered the party and had one of the best times of the school year.

 **(A/N): So Riku's in the Roar's! And Sora still needs to do his homework! Tell me if you liked and what you think of it, see you in the next chapter! - Jewel**


	4. Chapter 4: In With the Cool Kids

(Riku's POV)

Being a Roar was so awesome! Everyone was interested in us, talked about us, and everyone loved us. It's only been a day and already I'm one of the most popular students on campus! Humans and monsters both wanted to hang out with me, date me, join their clubs, and just be in my presence all because of the red and gold RΩR jacket I wore as a part of their fraternity!

This morning I was going to my Creative Writing class when I noticed Sora Hikari on a walkway, hanging around a group of people, some like Tidus, I recognized.

There was Kairi and Naminé, the twin sisters, Tidus, a guy I met that was trying out for the football team, a blond blue-eyed boy, and a girl with short raven-black hair and blue eyes.

They seemed to be simply talking about things like schoolwork, joining teams, clubs, fraternities, and sororities, and cracking jokes occasionally.

After a while, Sora said that he had to get going and while the guys simply waved him goodbye, the twins, Kairi and Naminé, squeezed him in a hug from both sides, kissed his cheeks, and left, and the raven-haired girl giving him a hug that he reciprocated. After, Sora went off to our Creative Writing class.

So Sora had his own posse or something? But posses don't usually kiss their leader or any other member, hug them, or just talk so normally with them.

I was about to go question him (out of curiosity), but then I decided to do it after our class.

When we got to Creative Writing, Mr. Ross asked for our homework to be turned in, and had a red monster student with four arms collect our papers. I noticed Sora Hikari was sitting farther away from where I sat, and trying to focus on the teacher, look anywhere but me. He was ignoring me.

Deciding to let it slide, I focused back on Mr. Ross when he started speaking again.

"Yesterday, I gave you an assignment to write ten short stories to invoke a specific spectrum of each emotion like sadness, happiness, joy, and anger. Today, we will study another famous short story that bests examples this; today, we start with sadness. Tomorrow, I will have graded your story on sadness, and give tips and points of improvement."

He got the same red monster to hand out the short story to the class. He instructed us to annotate certain techniques the author used, such as extended metaphors, their tone, and the visualizations, and study them to improve our writing.

After I annotated the short story, I filed it into my binder. Curious, I turned to check out what Sora was doing. He was also finished with his work and had packed up, and was now on a journal doing... something.

I now kinda wish he chose to sit behind me, and that way I could see exactly what he was doing in it.

Don't get me wrong, I don't like the guy, he's just weird, weird and interesting. He's the most human-looking monster I've seen, barely scary, yet able to write terrifying horror stories, has a posse so close and personal to him, the girls kiss him, yet not popular himself, and one of his personal objects is a journal.

After a while, we were finally dismissed. Not having much else to do, I decided to see what I could manage to scrape from the dining hall. The dining hall was considerably better than most universities, but monsters didn't seem to mind to eat things _literally_ from the _trash cans._

They also smelled wildly different. Though expected, considering some still preferred to use "odorent" and their different epidermal features, sometimes even those that have opted for human perfumes still smelt a bit foul at times. Though, I'm not saying they all smell bad, in fact, most are just fine, just different.

I managed to get by with a simple chicken and rice dish with steamed vegetables, and saw the other Roars were sitting in the middle tables, and when Johnny Worthington spotted me, he invited me to sit with him. After sitting down, I saw some people eyeing me, some girls even trying to sit as close to me as possible without getting too much attention.

"So," Johnny said, "seems you got your own fan club."

"Really? Didn't notice. I just assumed all the ladies in the room wanted to know what shampoo I use." I joked flicking my hair. The Roars laughed and the girls giggled.

"Hey! Hey!" The crab, Chet Alexander said. "Tell them about how you dissed that other guy at the party!"

"Sora Hikari, you mean? Yeah, what I basically said was that he wasn't at all scary, even as a scare student. In fact, he looked more likely to curl around my legs while I played the piano!" Everyone laughed at my joke.

"Haha! He's right! He ain't scary with that fuzzy face!"

After I finished eating, I got ready for Scaring class. Today, the monsters had to show basic Scaring positions and actions, and I was allowed to study their forms for future tests and pass a quiz on Scaring positions afterwards. All the monsters including Hikari were put into two lines facing each other.

"Ready position!" Professor Knight began. All the monsters stood straight and tall. "Common Crouch!"

All the monsters jumped into position, feet apart, knees bent slightly, arms parallel to or slightly below the shoulders facing outward, forearms raised with hands forming a claw-shape. They put on angry, scary faces, tongues lolling out, teeth showing. Hikari apparently had very sharp pointed teeth. I studied the monsters as I walked behind Professor Knight.

"Basic Snarl!" Professor Knight instructed as he walked between the lines of monsters. Monsters started making snarling sounds as he past by them.

"Show me some slobber! Drool is a tool kids, use it!" One monster I noticed with a long, slobbery tongue, was drooling profusely, but unfortunately only appeared disgusting. I guess the trick is to do it in moderation, as I noted in my binder.

I walked up to Sora Hikari, binder in hand, smirk on my lips.

"Let's see what you got, fuzzball."

He looked at me, bored, and gave a simple growl, not even trying. I chuckled.

"You really don't stand a chance-" I started, but then, Sora's eyes became a glowing emerald green, the black and and whites of his eyes gone, and he snarled aggressively like a wild predator! The sound made me jump back, nearly bumping into a monster behind me. The guttural noise reverberated in the domed ceiling of the building, catching the attention of everyone.

He stayed in that position before closing his eyes, lowered his arms, a took a deep breath in and out. He opened his eyes, blue once again, and smirked in victory.

"So," he said in a low, smooth tone, "How are my chances?"

After the monsters finished their basic positions and I finished the quiz after words while everyone else were studying, we were finally dismissed.

When we dismissed, I secretly followed Sora as he went to his next class. He went back to his dorm, where I waited outside for him to get his stuff, and started to follow him when he entered into a... Psychology class? Oh, right! Psychology was delayed due to the professor unexpectedly having court duty and an online announcement said that the students taking the course got a free period that day.

But seriously, adding "interested in psychology" and "secretly very scary" to my list of weird attributes to his description, seemed to just make him even odder than what I had previously thought. He hid so many secrets about himself that I now realize I don't even know half the things about him. I don't know why I'm so interested in him, but my guess is because he's so good at hiding things.

I went back to the RΩR fraternity house to hang out for nearly an hour before returning to the classroom, waiting behind a tree. Sora and several monster and human students exited the building.

He walked over to a bench and took his journal and his phone and earphones from his bag, and put them somewhere beneath his horns, so... his ears? He began working in it again, before reading his Psychology textbook. He took some work, and began writing answers. His journal was open, and I decided this time to try and see what was in it.

I crept quietly behind the bench to look into the journal. I was expecting several things, but not this.

One side was covered in beautiful handwriting with several small pictures of birds, flowers, trees, stars, and even the pig from yesterday. It looked like a diary, with dates above each entry.

The other side was a near perfect pencil sketch of me. He drew me with a smirk, the same one I used to diss him at the party last night. He'd used colored pencil, and the way he drew the lights and shadows of my hair and face and the reflection of light in my eyes made it seem like he took a picture of me and printed it onto the page.

He started writing another entry on the next page, and when I leaned in to try to read it, he stopped. He turned to me suddenly, and his eyes widened at seeing me.

He angrily ripped out the earphones and closed his journal before I could see anymore. He pulled his phone and journal close to his chest and backed away, keeping his personal items out of my reach.

" _What are you doing!?!_ "

"Why'd you hide that little talent of yours?" I said swiftly.

"I asked first!"

"Answer my question, then maybe I'll tell you." I taunted.

"What 'talent' are you talking about?"

"What you did back in Scaring wasn't your own voice. It was a beast's voice." He scoffed.

"I just did what you told me to, not my fault you got a little jumpy," he said as he started to grab his stuff, "and anyway, it's not really a talent. It's just an ability I have that allows me to mimic voices and sounds."

"That _is_ a talent, dumbass!"

"Whatever! Now why were you spying on me?"

"Why do _you_ have a picture of me in your journal?"

"Why were you looking in my journal _in the first place?_ "

"That's my business."

"Well, my journal is _my_ business, so stay out of it!"

"Wait," I remembered something, "you were hanging out with a bunch of guys before Scaring class today, who were they?"

"Leave them out of this!"

"And the girls, why'd they kiss you? You in a threesome or something?"

"Wha- YOU CREEP! THEY'RE MY SISTERS! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Well, between human sisters, pictures of me, and Psychology, you're the weirdest person I've ever met!"

"YOU'RE THE _RUDEST_ PERSON I'VE EVER MET!"

"Weirdo!"

"Egotist!"

"Show off!"

"Stalker!"

"Freak!"

"Creep!"

With that he ran off, probably back to his dorm. Oh, he may have a dorm, but _I_ have a fraternity house. And in that house, the beds were bigger and softer than any dorm bed. It's good to be a Roar.

 **(A/N): Well, they're having a good time, right? Anyway, tell me if you liked, and what you think. See ya next chapter! - Jewel**


	5. Chapter 5: A Half Blind Date

(Sora's POV)

Just!.. Just!.. UGHH! I can't believe that guy! Sneaking up on me to look at my journal? Asking me if I was in a relationship with my sisters? Kairi and Naminé always do that - ever heard of "sister kisses"? Especially from twins? And, so what if I drew him? I draw new faces in my journal all the time!

Today, I didn't have any classes, so I took the time to see what I could do outside the school grounds. I walked to the Monsters Inc. building, which became a new sort of transportation system between worlds, though not always used, as most tended to stay where they were, so the line was relatively short compared to an airport's.

I just planned on going to the beach, and maybe walk around town, so all I had on me was my usual outfit (which I had to take off for a metal detector), a bag with my wallet, my phone, earphones, swimsuit, and a towel.

After showing my I.D. and getting a pass, I walked through the door into Hollow Bastion. I was about to go to my adoptive parents' house, when I noticed Riku Oshiro walking into a café. Weird, I thought the Roars had plans on a party today. Guess they must have not invited him.

Curious as to where he was going to go, I crept into a darkened alley, where no one would see me. After making sure no one was around, I transformed into my human form...

I'd really rather not explain it right now, but the gist of it is that I was a part of a project program where some human babies were given early gifts of strength, immunity, and advanced abilities. The catch? I was turned into monster-human hybrid. Not too bad I guess, considering I heal faster than normal.

A light shined around my body for only a moment, before I was in my human form. My fur turned into tanned skin, red fins into chocolate brown hair, and I wore a grey V-neck, yellow and black shoes, black, baggy shorts with multiple grey pockets, a belt, but still wore my gauntlet gloves, jacket, and crown necklace.

I hid my gauntlet gloves and jacket in my bag so Riku wouldn't recognize me, and walked into the café. Riku was hanging out in a corner, playing with the straw of a cup some soda with bored expression on his face.

The café had a simple yet welcoming atmosphere; there were servers in casual uniforms, tables and fiddleback chairs made of a dark wood, and simple flower centerpieces next to a menu holder.

When I walked in, a lot of the girls there started to notice me and giggle flirtatiously. Ugh, humans only wanted to date my human form, and vise versa. Physically, I knew I was pleasing to the eye, because blue eyes like mine run in my family, and sword fighting and martial arts, especially against Roxas, lead to having some muscle growth, so not only could we both handle ourselves in a fight, we were apparently appealing to the ladies. Even so, we chose to ignore them.

With not much else to do, I ordered a light meal with herbal tea, and sat down on an empty table near Riku. I took out my phone and earphones, and started to play some music on my playlist while I wait for my order. I leaned against my hand as the music played, and decided to rest my eyes and block out everything else for the moment.

(Riku's POV)

I had a break today, but for some reason, I didn't feel hanging out with the Roars. So with nothing to do, I went to the Hollow Bastion and found the nearest local eatery I could find. But soon I realized, I wasn't very hungry, so I only ordered a coke.

I sat down, playing with my straw, thinking about what I could do with my spare time. I'd finished my school work earlier today, I didn't feel like being lazy, and I didn't feel like going to the sweaty gym on campus, so I was thoroughly stumped. I decided to look around at the people in the café. Most people were talking with friends or were eating or working on their phones.

But when I looked to the right of me, I saw one teenage boy, earphones in, buzzing with music, eyes closed, posture and smile relaxed and casual, face held in one palm, and oblivious to the world at the moment.

The boy was ... beautiful. He had chocolate brown hair in wild, but somehow tame spikes. His lips were a pale, soft pink, pulled into a small, calm smile.

A server came by with small salad and tea, and gently woke him from his daze.

"Psst, sir!"

"Huh? Oh!" The boy sat up, revealing his eyes.

They were so beautiful! They were a cerulean blue, and looked like waters back on Destiny Islands. They were the blue of a cloudless, blue sky on a perfect day at the beach.

The server gave him his food, which he thanked her for, and she walked away. He picked up his fork and started eating.

Deciding to meet him, I left my drink on the other table and sat at his. He looked up in surprise at me, swallowing his food, and pausing his music.

"Um, hello?" He said, taking out the earphones.

"... Hey," I replied. I could barely speak, just sit, mesmerized by his eyes. Apparently I was staring, and it took a few snaps of his fingers to wake me up.

"Huh, Oh, sorry, it's just-"

"It's the eyes, right?" He said, bored.

"How'd you know?"

"If you haven't noticed, everyone does this." He pointed to some girls giggling behind us, "course, they could be looking at you, but those girls were like that as soon as they spotted me at the door."

"Tough being pretty, huh?"

"You look like you would know."

"Haha! Yeah... so, what's your name?"

He looked stunned for a moment, before saying, "oh, uh..."

"I'll go first; my name's Riku, Riku Oshiro."

"Um, I'm... Sky Aozora."

"Hehe, that's interesting name." I smirked. He glared but it turned into a pout. He crossed his arms and looked to the side muttering "it's my name..."

"Sorry, sorry. So, Sky, you have any plans on going anywhere?"

"Well.." Sky clutched the bag strap on his shoulder, the bag full of beach supplies, "I was planning on going to the beach."

"You mind if I join you to the beach?"

"No offense, Riku, but I don't think you're prepared for swimming." He said pointing out how I didn't even have a swimsuit at the moment.

"I can get ready, and I can meet you there, unless you would like me to drive you there."

"You're... awfully friendly to strangers, aren't you?"

True, I didn't know him that well, but... something about him seemed so... familiar and comforting. Plus, he didn't look anything dangerous, and certainly didn't act like it, in fact he seemed to be so genuine.

"Well, Sky? Can we go to the beach together, then?" He crossed his arms and smirked smugly.

"Riku, you do know you sound like you're asking me out on a date, right?"

"I'm well aware of that fact, actually," I chuckled. He checked the time on his phone.

"Well it's a bit till I go, I was planning on just walking around town for a bit. It's around noon right now, so, maybe we could just do that?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere, really, got no plans until evening."

"We can head over to a park, there's one going up to my place."

"Wait- your place? Dude, I just -"

"I highly doubt that you would do anything; my father's the owner of the best island resorts and hotels, our house is of top security, so even if you were dangerous- which I doubt- that, along with me being bigger, stronger, and being a black belt, and you being little, you're pretty much screwed if you did anything."

His eyes were wide for a moment, before, he said smoothly, "Um, okay, first of all, I didn't need to know that but I don't care, second of all, I wasn't going to do anything - and I also know martial arts and sword fighting, and lastly-" Sky gripped my chin, ".. never.. EVER... call me 'little'."

He let go of my chin and smirked, leaning back into his chair, crossing his arms. After, he paid for his food, grabbed his bag, and we headed off.

Sky was quiet as we walked through the park, which had a few water fountains with lily pads and water lilies, koi ponds, park benches and picnic tables. It was one of those rare warm autumn days, where the red leaves of the trees started covering the ground below, but the sun shined brightly in the cloudless blue sky, and the breeze brought refreshing coolness rather than a sharp shiver. One such breeze hit us, and I breathed in the crisp smell of dried autumn leaves.

Sky had an easy smile on his face, hands in his pockets, and looked around the park, admiring the leaves on the trees, the flowers peaking through lush green grass, and the birds that flew through the trees. He sat on a bench, where I joined him as he continued gazing at the scenery.

"What do you think, Sky?"

"... It's beautiful. I never knew that Hollow Bastion even had parks."

"It's a part of a restoration committee, turning Hollow Bastion back into Radiant Garden."

"That's amazing.."

"So, ah... what brings you to Hollow Bastion, Sky? I know you're not from here." He turned to me, surprise evident in his eyes.

"How can you tell?"

"Several reasons, actually; you don't seem so in a rush as everyone else, the way you're dressed, and honestly, even just being near you tells me you're not from here."

"How?"

"Your scent- everyone here usually smells either like an office worker or wear perfume. You smell like... an ocean with lavender- salty, yet sweet."

It's true. Everyone in Hollow Bastion often worked in office jobs, or in restaurants and shops, and they all hoarded cups of coffee, pastries, and snack foods. The wealthy high class always wore the most expensive of perfumes, colognes, and body oils. In fact, to me, they smelt so strongly, that my lungs felt incapacitated just by standing near them.

Sky's face turned red and he hugged himself and tried to hide it by hunching over and turning away shyly.

"Oh, uh... I've never noticed that."

"Well maybe you should think before you go on and use your sister's shampoo," I teased, nudging his arm.

"W-What!?!" He punched my arm, and because I'd noticed he was pretty muscular despite his slenderness, I could've been bruised by it.

"Ow!"

"Well, you would probably know about that considering you have princess hair!" He said, flicking through a lock of my hair, which I grabbed in slight embarrassment.

"W-Well, l-look at you! You're hair is all spiky - but, really, really soft!" I cried out awkwardly after running a hand through his hand. I ran a curious hand through the hair on the back of his head, his crown, then his cheeks, for a second forgetting that I was still getting to know Sky.

"Um... Riku?"

I had unknowingly been getting closer to Sky, and had placed my other hand on his shoulder, slowly bringing him and I closer together. Sky had put his hands on my chest when he felt me pulling him to my self.

"Riku?"

I didn't know what to do, I felt like I was being awoken from a dream, reality not quite setting in. I could only stare at his blushing face, those pink lips, and those deep blue oceans of diamonds he called "eyes".

"Riku?!"

"Huh?" I blinked, suddenly aware of the distance (or lack thereof) between us. I felt my heart pounding and Sky's pulsing heartbeat through his neck which my other hand had roamed to.

After a few beats of silence, I finally let go of him, apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean.. I.. it just felt so-"

"-I - kinda felt so, too," Sky admitted.

"I'm really sorry- I'll make it up to you! I'll- I'll drive you to the beach like I promised!"

"No, you really don't -"

"-But-!"

"Let me finish!" He exclaimed, "I'm not going to the beach here, I'm going to Destiny Islands."

"Oh -uh.. do you still want me to go with you?" He laughed gently.

"Riku, it's okay. C'mon, I wanna get there before nightfall at least."

"Wait, I still need my swimsuit."

"Oh, right, well then, let's go to your house then."

We walked through the park, taking shy glances at each other, before reaching my... "house".

"You live in a mansion?!"

"Yeah, um, resort owner for a father, remember? So, would you like to-"

"-I'd rather wait out here."

".. Alright."

Afterwards, we headed to a Door Portal, doors that stuck up like parking meters with a small fee of twenty munny, and went to another Door Portal in Destiny Islands.

The islands were actually where I was born and grew up until about seven. I was faced with familiar sights of sandy beaches, tropical trees, and leafy foliage. The sun was lowering in the sky, turning the sky a reddish pink , surrounding the sun in a golden glow of orange and yellow.

Sky led the way to the dock, where a boat was already there, and he started untying it from the dock.

"Your boat?"

"Yeah."

"So, your an islander?"

"Yeah, born and lived here for a good five or six years."

"Why'd you move?"

"I'd rather not disclose it."

"That's cool. I was born here and lived here for seven years." Sky hummed in acknowledgement as we got into the boat.

"So Sky," I asked as we rowed towards the Play Island, "you never answered my question. What were you doing in Hollow Bastion?"

"I had a free day today on my university schedule, so I thought I'd go see some towns for fun and afterwards come here to swim."

"Alone?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that kinda lonely?"

"Maybe, but it didn't matter much to me, I just wanted to visit this place. I've missed it so much." Sky said longingly.

"It is pretty beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah.."

We reached the Play Island where Sky tied the boat onto the dock there. He headed to a small cave hidden by large leaves. I made an attempt to follow him, but he stopped me before I could with a warning expression.

"Don't follow me, and don't look." He pointed a finger at me sternly.

"Tch, not looking, not looking," I laughed lightly, turning the other way.

"Go find somewhere else to change!"

"Got it." I grabbed my swimsuit and headed outside the leaves that kept the cave hidden. I quickly changed into my yellow and blue swimshorts and went back to outside the cave to wait for Sky. He came out a few seconds later.

Man, this guy was hot! Strong, lean muscles stretched with his every move. He wore black swimshorts that hanged dangerously over his hips, showing off his well developed abdominals, and his silver crown necklace fell right between his pecs. He wasn't bulky, but I could see the strength in them.

"Jeez Sky, you look awesome, no wonder the ladies were all over you!" He smiled and put his arms behind his head, leaning his upper half to the side, and the muscles stretched and rippled with his movement.

"Not too bad looking yourself."

I chuckled. "C'mon, the beach awaits. Race ya!" I ran off to the waves.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Sky called from behind.

Sky ran close behind me, until we were tied in our race. And somehow, even though he was almost a head shorter than me, he overtook me and ran up a small ledge where he cannonballed into the water. I ran up the ledge and jumped in to join him. We both broke the surface for air. Sky had a big grin on his face.

"I win!"

"Damn, Sky, that was fast!"

"Thanks! That race was awesome!"

We swam closer to shore to be able to stand on the sandy bottom. We started splashing each other, making mists of sea water, wrestling and dunking each other in the water. Afterwards, we washed, dried, and dressed up and sat on a curved tree watching the sunset. I know we were strangers but for some reason, everything we did together felt right, like we were supposed to do it.

(Sora's POV)

I feel... strange, but it's a good strange. Riku was surprisingly nice to me today. I know it's because I'm a handsome young human right now and he doesn't know my real name, but maybe we just got off on the wrong foot and Riku was too stubborn to let go of it. I realized I would really like it if we could be friends, maybe even more...

I frowned. But there it lied the problem. I'm a monster-human hybrid, and not only that, I'm the monster-human hybrid that he doesn't like in monster form. If he knew the truth...

No, he couldn't know the truth. No, it was too much, it would be too much, he couldn't handle it.

He wouldn't handle it.

He'll throw me away if he ever learned, I'd be nothing to him, not a friend, not a lover, not a rival, not even an enemy. I wouldn't exist.

"Sky? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I jumped out of my thoughts to look at him. He looked concerned.

"You're..." He pointed to my face. I reached up and touched my cheek, and it came back wet. I'd been apparently crying.

"Sorry," I rubbed my eyes and brushed away my tears, "it's.. it's nothing."

We watched the sunset, the sky turning red, violet showing the coming night. The sun glowed in a golden splendor.

"Um, Sky? Can I borrow your phone?"

"W-why?"

"I want to give you my phone number."

"Oh, uh, okay." I jumped down from the tree to my bag and grabbed my phone, setting up to add a contact so he wouldn't see my other contacts like my sisters.

"Here you go."

He put in his number and gave me his phone to put in my phone number. It felt so weird, calling myself another name. Sky Aozora... if Riku knew anything about my first name,that it meant "sky"... Aozora just means... "blue sky". I've never created a fake name, and clearly I hadn't been very creative.

We walked back through the Door Portal and the Monsters Inc portal, where we split paths, him walking straight to Monsters University, while I sneaked back in.

Tidus and Roxas were probably in Wakka's dorm, because my dorm was when I came in. But I was fine with that, I felt like I needed to be alone right then. A light flashed around my body, and I was a monster once again. I looked at my clawed hands and feet, my fur, felt the fins on my head, and sighed sadly.

He wouldn't stay with me... he just wouldn't.

(A/N): Phew! You have no idea how long I thought on this chapter! I didn't want them to seem too fast, hope I didn't, and I certainly hope you enjoyed the chapter, so tell me what you think and what you like, and I'll see ya next chapter!- Jewel


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

(Riku's POV)

Glowing blue eyes... shifting tides... dark clouds...

I've been getting many dreams lately, they're driving me crazy! They never seem unique, only repetitive with different visual qualities. The first time they occurred, they came in flashes of light, sound, and color.

The first three nights, I could only remember blurred shapes of saturated and deeply shadowed colors. From there, bits and pieces of words and voices penetrated the muffled sounds of the dream. Images became clearer and cleaner, and the more often they happened, the more I remembered.

Today in Creative Writing, we got the results of our short story assignment, and I was seen to adequately and efficiently express nearly all emotions and genres except for humor, sadness, and paranoia. Those Mr. Ross said, were expressed, but not to the highest standards, so I needed to work on them throughout the year.

Sora, however, didn't need to work on anything at all! He was a natural! And so he was the "go to" person when dealing with assignments for the class.

Speaking of Sora, he's been acting strange. Whenever I look at him, he seemed to be staring at me, and when he noticed me looking at him, he quickly acted like he'd been either watching Mr. Ross, or doing something on his desk. When I tried confronting him about it, he said I was being delusional and quickly left the area.

There was one other reason I wanted to talk to Sora, though. I wanted to see if he could help me understand my dreams. To be a Psychology major, he had to have taken previous psychology classes, right? Then he could help me with my dreams.

There was one problem; Sora was slipperier than an oiled eel. He was also hard to get alone. He seemed to be constantly surrounded by other people, and I didn't want to be seen with him. I was trying to keep an image, and asking a monster I made fun of for help wasn't going to do it any good. Today's attempts haven't been very fruitful.

After Creative Writing class, I tried grabbing Sora like I did when we first met. I managed to get a hold of him, but when I did he ripped his arms free, took one look at me, and ran away and I couldn't keep up, he was too fast.

At Scaring class, Sora looked nervously at me when all monsters were called for a Position Check. He watched my every move for suspicious intentions. When we were told to do pushups, curl ups, and other exercises (as Scaring required monsters to remain fit, and even I have to do this), Sora was surprised when I quickly grabbed hold of his wrist when we were told to get a partner.

I wanted to have an excuse to be close to him so I could confront him. After we laid our mats out for sit ups, we got clipboards, pencils, and a paper to record the other's physical abilities.

Sora laid on the mat in the standard sit up position; arms crossed over his chest, legs shoulder length apart, knees bent, glaring at me with the one cerulean blue eye that was visible through his fins (I could see the corner of his other eye, but most times it was hidden). When I tried to hold down his feet, he nearly kicked me.

"Don't touch me! I don't need your help!"

"Then start your sit ups already." I said, putting my hands by his feet.

"Uggh!"

Sora started his sit ups, and as he did, he started questioning me as I counted his sit ups in my head.

"What is it that you want?" He said, voice slightly strained and hushed from the exercise.

1... 2... 3...

"I just want to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to someone you consider a rival?"

4... 5... 6...

" I just really really need to talk to you."

"If it's about our Writing class, you're doing just fine, you don't need any help."

"No, that's not what I meant!"

7... 8... 9... 10...

"Then what did you mean?" Sora asked. Our faces came closer every time Sora got up, and even when he went to lie back down, his eyes focused on me.

"I can't tell you, not here."

"Why would you-?" He started, but then Professor Knight interrupted, calling out "Why is it so quiet? Basic roar!"

Sora quickly stopped talking and started roaring at the end of each sit up.

"Grrrrrr..." I growled in frustration. Now Sora wasn't allowed to talk.

11... 12... 13... 14... 15...

I continued to watch Sora as I kept counting his sit ups in my head. As he went through each sit up, I noticed that Sora was in very good shape. His fur concealed some of it, but he was clearly muscular, with particularly strong abdominals, biceps and thighs, though he remained slender. Strange, I've never seen a muscular monster before.

He must go to the gym very often, because he had outlasted the entire class, going into two hundred sit ups. He wasn't even breaking a sweat, and only stopped when we had to move on to the next exercise. From there we did other exercises, but all of them required Sora to continue roaring, so he wouldn't hear anything I had to say. And he counted aloud on my turn so I couldn't talk with him.

I also tried to stop him at a shower. I needed to shower anyway, so I left my clothes in a locker in the changing room, grabbed my towels and hair products that I brought with me, and entered the shower rooms. All the other monsters preferred to take a different shower facility because it was closer to the Scaring School, but this one was closer to Sora's Psychology class, so he went to this one. As a result, we were the only ones besides workers in the building.

After showering, I quickly got dressed. I saw Sora's silhouette on the shower curtain and waited in the shower room for Sora to be finished. When he finally left the shower, rubbing a towel over his face and head but then noticed me, he ran back behind the shower curtain.

"The fuck is your problem?!"

"I'm trying to talk to you, and you haven't been listening!"

"You don't stalk someone if you want to talk to them, that's insane!"

"I'm desperate! And you didn't let me talk to you all day!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to do anything for you! Just leave me alone!"

"But-" Sora ripped the curtain away, eyes glowing bright emerald green.

"LEAVE!!!" He yelled with monstrous growl, and legitimately surprised me so much, I hurriedly got my things and ran back to the Roar's fraternity house.

I tried stopping him after Psychology class, by waiting behind a tree again. But Sora was then surrounded by a large group of humans and female monsters, some flirting with him, some asking for help in various classes, and other things.

Sora was clearly overwhelmed by them, as he wasn't able to finish one sentence before another started talking.

"Hikari, please help us with our packet tonight! Please?"

"Well, I can't, I-"

"Sora, help me, please! I really need a tutor for the Scaring quizzes!"

"You can find some-"

"Hey Sora, can you give us a roar? You were awesome today at class!"

"I don't think that-"

"Hey Sora, you look so cute, can I hug you?"

"Well, um, thank you, but I-"

"Cute? You saw him at the gym today? He is hot. Wanna go out with me?"

"What?! I'm flattered, but-"

"You join a fraternity yet? Join mine, we're in the Scare Games!"

Sora escaped the crowd and said politely, "Sorry for not sticking around, but I've got a lot of work to do." He ran off without another word. I guess he didn't do well being the center of attention.

Trust me when I say that I tried to get him alone for several days, but I couldn't pin him down. He was harder to catch than a bear AT SEA. It was nearly IMPOSSIBLE! Finally, I decided to take more extreme measures.

After finishing my work for today late that night, I carefully climbed the outside of the building Sora's dorm was in. Tidus I heard, was hanging out with a guy named Wakka, and Roxas was on a late night date with his boyfriend, so Sora should be alone. Look, I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I can't afford to go to a psychiatrist -or whomever studies dreams- because I didn't want others to know about it, and Sora is the only person I know that has a psychological background that might not tell anyone!

Looking into his window, I saw him on the bed in the back right corner. He was sleeping comfortably on his side, head propped up by pillows, breathing gently. He only had his crown necklace on, his jacket and gauntlet gloves put away. His journals were placed under his bed.

I felt a wave of guilt hit me. Sora looked so peaceful when he slept. After trying so hard to get him to talk to me, I was honestly sorry I decided to do this.

Sora was a good person, one with a strong, kind heart and level head, I could tell by the way he acted around other people, and around me. I wanted to wake him up a bit more gently, but I knew he wouldn't allow it.

I roughly pushed Sora onto his back and got on top of him, holding down his arms above his head.

"Huh, what? What's going on?" Sora said drowsily.

Sora woke up when he felt his body being forced onto his back. He was drowsy and confused about what was happening. His eyes opened slowly, glowing blue in the dark. When his blue eyes met mine, he started struggling but was too weak from sleep.

"Riku? Let go of me!"

"Not until you let me talk to you!"

"You've been at this all day! Why do you need my help?"

"Because you're the only one that can I go to! And you've ignored me the whole day I tried talking to you!"

Sora finally stopped struggling, going limp in my grip, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I'll help you. Now can you please get off of me?"

I let go of his arms and crawled away from him, letting him sit up on the bed.

"Now what do you want?"

"I've recently started getting recurring dreams."

"Dreams? If you're having recurring dreams, you should see a psychotherapist or something of that nature."

"No, I don't want anyone to know about this! If I told anyone else, they'd report it and I don't want anybody to know! Please Sora, help me." I said in a hushed tone. Sora lowered his voice as well.

"Fine." He bent down and got an empty journal and pencil. He opened the journal and started writing.

"How long and often did you have these dreams?" He asked.

"About two weeks now, every night."

"Have you ever had any recurring dreams before?"

"No."

"Got any history with..."

Sora continued asking questions about me, my life, any conditions I may have had, or trauma. He seemed to already be an expert, jotting down notes in the journal, eyes focused, posture confident, yet casual and comforting like a true psychiatrist or psychologist.

Forget about Scaring, he should be a therapist or something! I'd visit him everyday, even when I didn't need anything!

"Hey Sora, do you mind if I asked you a question?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

"Why did you want to become a Scarer? You clearly can handle jobs that are so much more important."

"What makes you say that?" He asked as he turned a page.

"You already seem like you know everything about all your classes, you're so kind and inviting, and yet strong and intelligent."

He froze for a moment, pencil just above the paper. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Riku. That's one of the nicest things you've ever told me," and he continued writing, "but honestly Riku, I'm the one that's scared and confused most of the time. I just act all strong and intimidating, when really, I don't want to hurt anybody."

"You're kidding! I saw you today, you're scary sometimes!"

"No, you," he touched a finger to my nose, "just need to understand privacy a little more." He said teasingly. I chuckled.

Sora was surprisingly nice to me. I saw his kindness, but to know he could be so kind as to help me and not make fun of me, even when I made fun of him, it was unbelievable!

"But yeah, even though I screamed at you, I would never really hurt you."

"Why not? I mean, I've never really hurt you either, but why not?" Sora merely shrugged.

"Like you said, you never really hurt me. And besides, I've been through way worse." He said, laughing as almost to say he was being serious. I wanted to ask him about it, but decided against it. Instead I asked him about the other thing that's been on my mind.

"One more question; I've noticed you've been staring at me strangely all day, why?" Sora seemed surprised before seeming a upset and exhausted.

"I wanted to make friends with you. We just seemed to meet up in the wrong way, but I felt that you were too stubborn to realize that."

"Hey, I'm not stubborn!"

Surprisingly, Sora only gave a bittersweet smile.

"You are, Riku, you are. There are so many things I wish I could tell you, but even if I did, if it hadn't been for that fact you would know by now."

"What...?" Sora quickly let out a small chuckle.

"Nevermind, it's best really if you didn't. But anyway," he looked down at the journal again, "you said you saw a storm on an island, your bedroom, blue eyes, and a monster, correct?"

"Y-yes," I stated, still stunned by Sora's riddles.

"How did the monster look like?"

"It always changes colors, all I know it was small, like a child."

"How does the monster make you feel?"

"Happy... but upset and lost."

"Remind me again, how old were you in the dream?"

"Five years old."

"And you were born on Destiny Islands and are currently nineteen years old, right?"

"Um, yes?"

"Interesting..." Sora noted.

"What's interesting?" Sora looked up from the journal.

"Fourteen years ago, a hurricane hit Destiny Islands with no warning."

My heart might as well have froze, a chill running down my spine.

But that means...

"I don't think you're just dreaming, Riku." Sora finished my thought.

"So, wait-" I said, still not believing it, "you're saying all those things that were in my dreams happened? That they're real?"

"Well, I never said that," Sora said dismissively, "what I meant was that you're dreams seem to be showing you suppressed memories from your childhood that you triggered somehow."

"How... and why now?"

"That, I can't say for sure, but since this is a recurring dream, it might be trying to remind you of something your conscious mind forgot. Try remembering everything in the dream and see if it reminds you of anything." Sora advised professionally.

"Thanks, Sora," I then yawned, "do you mind if I sleep here? The Frat Row is a little far from here."

"Oh! Um, sure, yeah, go ahead."

A wave of exhaustion hit me, and I fell right into Sora's lap.

"Wha-? RIKU!" Sora cried indignantly.

"Sorry... too tired... yawn... can't get up." Sora yawned as well.

"Well then, you'll have to share."

Sora ripped the blanket out from underneath me, and pushed me to one side of the bed. He covered me with the blanket, and laid on the other side of the bed.

Sora's bed was so comfortable, and it smelled really good. Then I realized why. It smells like lavender and the beach. It smells like...

Sora.

(A/N): Well, that was the weirdest chapter yet, and yes, I had to research some of this stuff 'cause I can't say Psychology is easy. Also, because so many ideas come up when thinking of a story, I was wondering if after I finish this story, you'd either like me to tell you my thrown out ideas or a make collection of one-shots. For example, there was originally going to be a talent show or competition that Sora and Riku were up against each other. Tell me if you'd like to know my old ideas, and I'll post them **!- Jewel**


	7. Chapter 7: Making Connections

(A/N): Phone problem solved and back on track! I've been doing a lot more research about fraternities and sororities (which got dark) and restaurants and everything, believe me, I researched. Also, because I didn't show you the dream you can now! Here's a new chapter!

(Riku's POV)

(Dream)

I was five years old, walking through Destiny Islands on Halloween. Though dressing up in costume was never my thing, I went out with my brothers for the candy. I was dressed as a ninja, Yazoo was a vampire, Loz was a skeleton, and Kadaj, a pirate. Monsters would occasionally scream "boo!" at any trick-or-treaters that passed by. My parents were trailing behind us. We walked by a few trees decorated with fake bats, spiders, and cobwebs. That's where I met him.

I was casually looking through the trees when I saw a pair of blue eyes open in the darkness. I froze with fear, hearing hissing sounds and growling. The creature suddenly screamed jumped right at me! It land on top of me, forcing me onto my back.

"Aaaaahh! Monster!" I screamed, terrified of the being above me. I wasn't expecting a reply.

"Haha! I am a monster, and I scared you!" A childish voice stated. I opened my eyes to see small monster right above me.

He was surprisingly... cute. In the angle I was in, I could see both of his glowing ocean blue eyes under his black fins. His fur was a dark grey with black stripes, perfect for camouflage in the dark. He also had horns and a dinosaur tail. He was smiling in childish excitement.

"Hey, get off me!" The monster quickly jumped off me.

"Hehe, sorry! I really like your costumes! Can I go trick or treating with you guys?" He held out a bag I didn't notice was hanging off his arm. A woman with long braided brown hair and blue eyes came up and grabbed his hand and smiled kindly, presumably his mother. I turned to my three brothers.

"But where's his costume?", my second oldest brother, Loz asked.

"Yeah kid, you need a costume to go trick or treating," my oldest brother, Kadaj said.

"Oh, yeah I have one! Look!" The monster said. He snapped his fingers and a bright light appeared around his body. When it faded away, his fur and fin patterns changed! His fur was now pumpkin orange with yellow-orange stripes, and his fins were mostly leaf green with one fin being dark brown.

"Get it? I'm a pumpkin!" The monster said laughing. We ended up laughing as well.

"Looks like you can join!" I said. His mother walked off to a distance to not disturb us but still moniter her son.

What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is-"

The dream shifted before I could hear his name. We were all now in my bedroom, which I once shared with my brothers. The adults were talking in the large living room. We were watching Halloween movies I remembered, and playing games and eating our snacks and candy.

The monster from before would try to jump scare us when we watched the movies. He liked to rough house and play-fight like we did. He also showed us how he could change color and even took some suggestions. My favorite was when he had silver-white fur and light grey stripes and cyan (blue) fins (sure, sounds narcissistic but it went well with his eyes). We started a game of hide-and-seek tag because the mansion was big enough for running but small enough to not get lost. I was "it" and was looking for the last two people, Yazoo and the monster.

"Yazoo! I'm going to find you!" I said, hearing giggling from a bathroom. I opened the door and caught my brother before he could run away.

"Got you!" Now I just needed to find the monster. I searched and searched until I found him hiding under my bed. Getting a funny idea, I hopped onto my bed and slowly crept over to the side to the floor. Then I crawled quietly behind him like a ninja and grabbed him from behind. He jumped but laughed when he saw me.

"Boo," I said, and we both giggled.

The dream shifted once again, but for the worst. I was standing outside a cave, the Secret Place, watching through heavy rains and powerful winds to my new monster friend. His fur was now gainsboro with dark grey stripes and his fins were venetian red. His feet were stuck in the now muddy sand.

"Come here, quick!" I yelled to him. I held out a hand to him. He tried running to me, but then suddenly, he was picked up by the storm! And no matter what I did or how much I screamed, he disappeared right before my eyes.

(End of Dream)

I woke up in Sora's bed, my arms rapped around said person. My dream was even more vivid than ever before; I could remember conversations and details clearer and better than ever. The smell of lavender had faded somewhat, leaving a refreshing scent of the ocean, with an underlying yet strong note of tropical fruit and flowers.

One thing I don't think Sora can tell yet, is that I often remembered people's scent (I have a very strong sense of smell, my older brothers sometimes called me "Husky" when I was little because of it). When I first met Sora, he smelt very much like how he does right now.

But last night, he smelt like Sky. Now, I know it could just be a weird coincidence, that Sora and Sky might both be from an island and use a lavender scented soap, but really, what are the chances? But I'm not one to jump to conclusions, especially just off of smell.

Because how can they be anything alike? I hung out with both of them for short while, the times spent with Sora and two other dates with Sky, but the differences were definitely noticeable. Sora, while kind and sweet, was intimidating and tough with his glowing eyes and ferocious strength, even a little mysterious like how he was last night. Sky was more sarcastic and flirtatious with a smart tongue, gorgeous eyes, and beautiful smile, but still very playful and serene. The only things (besides relative height) that I know for sure they have in common were their scents, strength, and blue eyes (voices can change based on tone, and I haven't heard Sky angry yet, and Sora can mimic sounds).

I wanted to talk to Sora (or Sky) about this, but what Sora had said last night made me wonder if I should ask. "Better if I didn't"? Didn't what? What does he mean by that? And what did he want to tell me but couldn't? Sora had officially stumped me. All signs were pointing to Sky Aozora being the same being as Sora Hikari. There was just one big problem; Sora was a monster, and Sky was a human!

No one could be both a monster and a human! I should know, we learned this stuff in school! And even if they could, they still would look like monsters, just more like an outlandish chimera of the two, an improbable mosaic! But he couldn't be, it's too unnatural! Sure, they have a lot of similarities and Sora is more human-like than most, but it just defies nature!... Unless..

Unless Sora's a shape-shifter? That would be the most likely case for it to be true, but even so, the kind Sora would have to be would be the most unlikely!

Shape-shifters were rarer in the monster population. What they could do basically was they could change their outward appearance. It's not the same as changing eye color, though that's also uncommon, and less extreme than say having tentacles for legs then suddenly being a crab or slug. It's more subtle than that. The things that changed were usually extremities, like how they had huge retractable claws, or dull teeth that can quickly turn sharp. They were categorized as color-shifters, form-shifters, and true shape-shifters, those that could change color and form, the rarest of them all.

There are a few famous examples of shape-shifters, such as Dorothy Newborn "The Pink Widow", a fusia pink puffball that grew eight hidden purple-and-white striped legs from her body like a spider. Randall Boggs, the famous kidnapper, could turn into many different colors and patterns, and even become invisible. Carla "Killer Claw" Benitez and Pete "Claws" Ward were two monsters that could extend long retractable claws from their hands. Augustus Jones was a slug with retractable spikes.

I sighed in frustration, letting go of Sora and turning my back to him. But Sora didn't even show signs of a color-shifter, the most common type of shape-shifter, and even if he did turn out to be a true shape-shifter, to be able to look perfectly human and be a monster was completely unheard of! The only way he could be the same person as Sky was if was both half human as well as a true shape-shifter. A near impossibility.

I listened to Sora's even breaths. What would I even do if they were the same being? I'm just not sure. I have monster friends back home, but a hybrid? I can't believe that I am even considering it!- that I'm dating a person who is secretly a monster!

"You've got me so messed up, Sor." I said aloud.

Sora started shifting and yawned, slowly waking up. I turned back to him. He sat up on the bed and stretched his body and arms, waking up fully. He looked at me with surprise before he seemed to remember that I slept in his room. After that he smiled.

"Hey Riku, good morning."

"Morning," I said. I was still tired. Sora covered up another yawn, and looked at the digital clock.

"6:44, huh? Then we'll still have time to get some breakfast after we get ready for Writing. I brought you your stuff by the way, it's by the door."

"Wait, how'd you find my room and get my stuff?" I asked nervously.

"Relax, I simply told a person at the check-in desk that you stayed in my dorm for the night and I wanted to get your stuff for you this morning. Then I sneaked in the RΩR house and got out without anyone noticing." I sighed, calming back down.

Sora gathered his materials for today into a backpack while I sorted through mine. We went into Sora's bathroom to freshen up for today.

"Here," Sora handed me a cheap toothbrush, "from my last dentist appointment. Thought you might need it."

"Thanks. You know, it's kinda counterintuitive how you want to be a scarer but you still get cleanings at the dentist."

"Aww, you don't like my smile?" He said childishly, giving a huge smile that brightened up his eyes and showed off his ... slightly duller white teeth than what I'd seen in class. I groaned in my head. Well fucking thank you, Sora for confirming that for me. He is seriously fucking with my mind...

After, we headed towards another shower facility. Sora had a bag with him as we went to the shower rooms.

"Hey Sora, what's in the bag?"

"Nothing."

"Can I see?" I said, taking the bag anyway.

"Hey!"

I burst out laughing at what I saw. In it were lavender shampoo and conditioner bottles, deodorant (weird for a monster), small sponges, towels, and several combs and brushes, some looked like they were for pets!

"Lavender? Really? That's girly, and what's with the sponges and brushes?" Sora rolled his eyes.

"You really do need to work on privacy," he muttered.

"Well?" He looked at me evenly.

"I have fur and layered fins- shut up," he said.

"Aww, don't be like that, but seriously though, why lavender?"

"Cause I like it, but you don't hear me asking about your princess hair."

..What?

"Sorry, just awfully curious about you."

"Cute." He said sarcastically.

"No, you're cute," I said, trying to touch where his nose was hidden. He grabbed the hand. He glared in warning.

"Don't."

After showering, I wanted to see if I could find more similarities between Sora and Sky.

"Sora, wanna eat breakfast off campus with me?"

Sora looked suspicious before he muttered "sure". We went to a new breakfast buffet near the university. Sora ordered a sausage and cheese quiche with a slice of coffee cake served with berries and lemon water. I ordered praline- pecan french toast with hash browns and orange juice.

Sky had told me he goes a little crazy and hyper from too many sweets, and told me a few incidents where he wasn't careful enough and got headaches afterwards.

"You on a diet or something? Or do you just don't like sweets?" I asked. Sora laughed shaking his head.

"No, it's not like that, I do. I just get sugar highs if I'm not careful."

So he does, too...

"One time Xion and Kairi had to hold me back from falling off into a waterfall on a family vacation when I was fifteen."

"Wait, what!?" Sora laughed at my reaction.

"Yeah! We stopped at an ice cream parlor and I had double chocolate and caramel ice cream cup with chocolate chip brownie chunks, and chocolate syrup."

"That's.. insane."

"It was, but it was for a bet I made with Roxas, winner has first dibs on where we slept during the trip. He ended up giving up, so I won. Later, we found a waterfall, and we just were looking at it from a safe distance, but then I broke off into a sprint suddenly, and I hit a tree. I started backing up and almost fell off the ledge when Xion and Kairi reached me just in time to stop my fall."

"No way," I breathe out in disbelief. Sora chuckled, going back to his food.

"Yeah, it was awful."

"What happened after that?"

"After that happened, they just took me to the Hikari vacation house because I felt so sick afterwards. Ever since I was told to be careful of my sweet tooth."

I was going to question him on something else, but something about him calling it "the Hikari vacation house" and not "their vacation house" caught my attention. I've never heard Sora talk much about his parents or his time with them in any of our dates- that's ... assuming Sora and Sky are in fact the same person. Still skeptical.

"Why do you talk about the Hikari family like it's not your own?"

"Well, you know I'm adopted, right?" I nodded.

"Kinda figured."

"I've only been in their family legally for about a year, so before I just called them Mr. and Mrs. Hikari."

"You met them before?"

"Yes and no. They were technically my legal guardians for about two years before they let me into the family. I never talked to them but I knew their daughters."

"And their son?"

"Huh? Oh, no Roxas is my twin brother."

I nearly choked on my orange juice.

"How?" I asked after swallowing.

"Just is," Sora said dismissively, "you have any siblings?"

"Three older brothers, Kadaj is oldest, next is Loz, and Yazoo, my youngest older brother." Sora frowned in thought.

"Those sound... familiar," Sora said quietly. He groaned and put a hand to his temple, clenching his eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. How are my brothers' names familiar? Sora shook his head slowly.

"It's nothing, just a headache," he pushed away his coffee cake, the rest of his food finished, "I think I'm done for now." Afterwards we paid for the food and went back to the university.

We had quizzes today in Scaring, and more reading assignments from both our classes. All the while, I thought about my apparent connection with Sora. He recognizes my brothers' names, knew that I got caught in a storm as a child, and even knew where I was from. He probably knew more about me, than I do of him.

I would have liked to observe Sora more, but he had to go to Psychology, so of course my observation stopped for today.

Or it didn't.

I snuck into Sora's dorm again, but met a little ... interference.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!?"

"Ouch! Quiet, you'll alert the entire building!" I told the blue-eyed blond, Roxas I remembered.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT!"

"Shh! Quiet! I just want to see Sora!"

"How do you know him?!"

"My name is Riku, Riku Oshiro. We have two classes together."

"I know THAT! But when did you get so close as to come over-"

"Riku?" Another voice asked. Sora was standing in the doorway, one hand still on the knob, his other holding the strap of his backpack.

"Riku what are you doing here? Roxas, what's going on?"

"Go away, Sora! Let me handle him!" Roxas told his brother, turning back to face me. Sora dropped his backpack down by his bed and held Roxas's shoulder and he turned to face him instead.

"Roxas, I can handle this, don't worry."

"But-"

"-Relax, Roxas. I'll be fine. He won't do anything. He's not dangerous, I promise."

Roxas hesitated before roughly hugging Sora. Sora tensed before tenderly hugging him back. Roxas quickly pulled away and glared at me.

"I'll be waiting near the stairways. If you hurt or threaten him, he won't have to tell me, I'll already know," he said creepily before exiting the room. Sora closed the door behind him, giving me all his attention. Here's to hoping they don't have a psychic connection!

"Riku, why aren't you in the RΩR house?"

"I snuck out again. Sora, I want to stay with you tonight."

"What?! Why?!"

"Sora, I think I know you- I did know you- but I forgot, and you did too."

"What does that mean?"

"We knew each other when we were little, but that storm, the one in my dream and real life separated us." Sora shook his head in disbelief.

"Riku, that's just crazy!"

"No, it isn't! You're the monster in my dream! That's the thing I forgot that it was trying to tell me!" Sora looked like he still didn't believe me.

"How can you even prove I am?"

"You met my brothers before- that's how you know their names. You've met them before, met me. We met on a Halloween night when you scared me while my brothers and I were trick-or-treating. You came to our house after to play with us." Sora took one step away from me, he was skeptical now.

"Th-then, how do you explain the different colors of the monster? I'm grey and red!" I scoffed.

"Yeah, now," I drawled, and Sora gasped, "you're a shape-shifter, aren't you? A true one. And as one, you can change your form and color. You went as a pumpkin that day, and had your color palette to match." Sora took on a guarded look.

"How did you know that I'm a shape-shifter?"

"You just confirmed it!"

Sora started backing away, frightened.

"You believe me now?"

"That's ... not possible."

"Is it really? This morning I told you my brothers' names, they sounded familiar to you, but you never remembered meeting them!" Sora started freak out.

"N-no! It's...! That's not...! I've never...!" He shook and held his head, covering his eyes, "unless..." he removed his hands from head and took a journal from under his bed.

I sat next to him on the bed as he flipped through the journal. There were many pictures assumingly drawn by a young Sora. The drawings were in crayon, but Sora was apparently as good a drawer at five as a ten year old. He finally stopped at one particular picture and I grabbed his hand before he could accidentally turn the page. I took the journal from him, for once not getting a protest.

It was the same as my dream. Sora was in his little pumpkin pattern surrounded by four silverets. They were me and my brothers, and we were in the same costumes as my dream.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's my old journal. I had it since I was four. I finished it when I was twelve. It's like my diary when I was a kid." Sora pointed at the silveret ninja, the younger me.

"This one was my best friend when I was little. The only friend I had. He.. I met him on my first Halloween, the day I could finally go out into public on my own. Not everyone stuck around with me after that day, but he did. We were in kindergarten together, so we got our parents to let us play together all the time." Sora was smiling faintly but it faded as tears sprouted from his eyes.

I scooted closer to Sora, closing my hand gently around his fingers. Sora gave it an appreciative squeeze.

"We were separated by a storm," Sora continued, "the boy and I. We were on the Play Island of Destiny Islands, my home. When the storm hit, I was flown away by it. I fell unconscious and when I woke up.. well, let's just say that I was worlds away from home. I never saw him again."

Sora then looked at me. His eyes seemed to pierce into mine, looking for our connection as I held his gaze, searching his. There was no denying it. No matter what form Sora was in, his eyes were the same- the same ocean of blue. But then Sora turned away from me, tugging his hand away from mine.

"Sora, wha-?"

"-Riku," Sora said firmly, "even if we were friends, way back when, that doesn't mean I'm gonna be all "buddy-buddy" with you. People change," he looked back at me, "I'm sure you can tell."

He was right. The Sora I remembered was constantly moving and fidgeting, while Sora now was completely capable of sitting still. He'd used to jump around laughing with a big silly grin always smiling, at least so in my dream (except for the storm part), while Sora now was less openly hyper and had a much calmer expression. He was still the same Sora, really, just less of goofball.

"So? Sora, you just matured, I don't see why we can't just learn to be like that again. It can't be that bad."

"Riku, we supposedly haven't seen each other for fourteen years, we've changed. I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Yes, it can be!"

"How?"

"Well that depends, wanna hang out next time you get a free day?"

Sora looked thoughtfully at the floor before answering "I have one tomorrow, actually," his eyes met mine, "you have plans?"

"Umm..." I said nervously. I did. I have another date with Sky. Sora sighed sadly.

"You do, don't you?"

"Yeah, got anything else? I'm free the day after."

"No."

"No? Only tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Oh..."

Now I have a problem. I didn't want to cancel on Sky, but I really wanted to reconnect with Sora. Hmm... maybe if I only hung out with Sky half the day, and Sora the other?

"How about if after my plans we hung out together?" I asked to which Sora smiled.

"That's a start," he gestured towards the bed next to his, "you can sleep here, don't worry, Roxas and I can share."

"Alright." We settled in for the night, turning off the lights.

In the dark, I could see Sora's sleeping silhouette on the bed next to mine. Today, admittedly, was pretty strange: getting to know my first-thought-to-be rival, discovering he was really my old childhood friend, learning he remembered me too, that he had a human twin, and finally realizing what my dream meant. And not only that, I learned Sora was a shape-shifter.

I knew Sora and I haven't seen each other for fourteen years, but if we both tried, I really do think I could reconnect with Sora, be friends again. For now, it doesn't matter who Sora or Sky truly were. I was starting to like them both. I already snuck out of the RΩR house twice, so I couldn't risk doing it a third time. This would be the last night I could be with him.

I was going to miss sleeping next to him. Sleeping anywhere near Sora seemed to be much better than sleeping on my fraternity bed now...

Deciding to savor my last night sleeping here, I snuck out of my bed and carefully snuggled up with Sora once again.

(Dream)

The same costumes, the same people, the same events...

The same dream.

Why am I seeing it again? Why now, when I know the truth?

"My name is Sora! Nice to meet to all!"

Stop, I've seen enough. I don't want to see him lost again...

"So you can change patterns?" Loz asked.

"Yup! Wanna see?" Sora answered.

"Oh! Do one for Christmas!" Loz said.

"Here ya go!" Sora turned white with red stripes and fins as green as mistletoe.

"Oh! I got one! Green and blue, like a sea monster!" Yazoo said. Sora turned a pale blue with turquoise stripes and fins a shamrock green.

Why hasn't this stopped? Stop! Please...

"I've got a good one! The one you scared Riku with!" Kadaj said. Sora turned black and dark grey. He playfully roared at me and I played right along, faking a scream and landing on my back, and we all laughed.

"Okay, my turn! Silver and blue!" He became silver-white with platinum grey stripes and cyan fins.

"Haha, I love that one, that's my favorite!"

Stop... please... I don't want to have to see it again...

The scene changes.

We're at the storm again. I offer my hand to the monster, to Sora. He tries grabbing it but is once again taken by the storm. But this time, I can understand my own screams.

"No! Come back! Sora! You promised!" My child self fell to his knees and cried.

"No! No no no! Sora...! No..." he continued to cry, helpless to save Sora.

But then the scene changed again.

It was of Sky and me sitting on the branch in Destiny Islands. We were laughing and smiling, looking towards the setting sun.

Another shift.

I was in Sora's bed, waking up next him, him smiling at me.

"I'm glad you remember now, it's good to have you back."

Sora's lips never moved.

(A/N): And.. We'll leave it like that! Sorry this chapter took so long (it's the longest yet) and honestly sorry if some parts are a bit cringy. Also, if you're wondering why I made Sora have all those shampoos and brushes, well, I couldn't ignore him being a monster, so I had to think of his daily life, yeah, I'm deep (plus I wanted to avoid a shedding incident, unlike the movie). So let me know if you liked the chapter, and I'll see you next chapter!- Jewel


	8. Chapter 8: A Day with Sky

(A/N): Updates will be coming slower due to school.

NOTE: Magic still exists in this world and isn't the biggest secret (they are in door technology, canon). Monsters can only utilize magic with doors while only some humans have magical abilities. So basically, magic is mostly common knowledge, but not everyone has the ability. So basically, just like in Kingdom Hearts canon. Also, Keyblade wielders still exist, but trust me, I'll try to not make it confusing.

(Sora's POV)

I woke up feeling.. warmer than what I usually am, and found it harder to move. Maybe because I slept with clothes on? Yeah, I was in monster form, but wearing clothes in human form translated into thicker, warmer fur in monster form and vise versa for me. How? Magic. Sue me.

But that didn't explain why I couldn't move very well. I didn't sleep with blankets in monster form, too warm. I tried moving my limbs but felt them being stopped from full mobility.

I felt like something was wrapped all around and above me, in a cocoon of warmth, held snug against a strong heartbeat. I finally gained the motivation to open my eyes to see just why I couldn't move. Arms encircled my torso, pinning my arms to my sides. Fully clothed legs trapped my own between them.

Riku? I thought he slept in Roxas's bed, instead he's sleeping on top of me! Though, I have to admit, I felt completely content with him laying on me, his head resting in the crook of my neck. I wish we could wake like this more often. But Riku was a Roar, and couldn't leave them (unless they kicked him out, which wasn't really preferable).

"Riku? Riku, wake up!" I struggled, trying to get free from his sleeping embrace. His eyes fluttered open, but they didn't focus on anything really.

"Hnn, wha..?" His eyes blinked, finally seeming to see where he was before noticing me, "what's up, Sor?"

"I dunno, the sun? Get up!" I answered, struggling so to show him I was trying to sit up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," he said sitting up, yawning, "morning, Sora."

"Morning, Riku. Come on, you have to get up today."

"We don't have school," he said, still sleepy.

"No, but you do have a date today, and we're hanging out together this afternoon, remember?"

"Oh yeah.." he said, yawning once more, "do you mind helping me?"

"Get ready?"

"Yeah, um.. I kinda left my best clothes in the RΩR house." I sighed, annoyed.

"Fine, just freshen up and get rid of that bed head. I'll go ahead and put them all to sleep." Riku, looked at me surprised.

"Wait, you can do that!?"

Oh... right... monsters can't summon magic, they only harness it in door technology. Monsters 101.

"U-um...I...I-" Riku cut off my nervous stuttering, waving a dismissive hand at me.

"We will talk about this later this afternoon." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but let me do it later?"

"Fine."

I snuck out my window and dropped down, land on my feet. I ran passed the fountain to the Frat Row, slowing my pace as to not give away my presence. I carefully opened the door and found all the RΩR monsters asleep. Good, that made this much easier. I crept up to each individual monster and cast a sleep spell, just strong enough to knock them out for a good two to three hours.

I heard knocking on the door and gave a quiet gasp, thinking I was caught.

"Sora?" A familiar voice came. I sighed in relief. I opened the door letting Riku in.

"They're all out?"

"Out like a light, come on."

"Thanks, Sor, I really appreciate it," he said smiling, eyes still sleepy.

"Don't mention it, later."

I left Riku to get ready for our date, so I could get ready myself. I snuck back into my dorm and changed into my human form. I changed into a red v-neck, black jeans, a black jacket, and red and black sneakers.

After getting ready, I snuck out of campus to a Door Portal and went to Hollow Bastion. Riku and I were going to watch Coraline, a movie I've personally never seen as a kid, but Riku convinced me to watch it with him. One odd thing though...

"Riku~, why are we going to your house? I thought we were going to a movie theater." Riku looked guiltily at me.

"Sorry, Sky.. something came up, so now I have plans with an old friend to catch up with them."

"Oh..." I definitely set myself up for this one. Oh well, time for a trip to the mansion!... which was something I was trying to avoid!

We finally arrived at Riku's mansion after leaving the beautiful park (unfortunately). We walked up the steps to the door where Riku unlocked it. He offered his hand to me. Hesitantly, I put my hand in his and held it as he led me into the mansion. Ever been to a place where it felt like you didn't belong? To me, fancy, rich people places are one of them.

"See? Not so bad, is it?"

Truly it wasn't. After leaving our jackets on the coathanger, we walked through the ornate halls. The carpets had very ornate pattern with rusty reds, navy blues, and forest greens. The mahogany tables and chairs and marble blue tile floor gave the mansion an almost home-like appearance. It could have been mistaken for a large house if it had not been for the many rooms and obvious signs of wealth.

The chandeliers shined like the morning sun peaking through scattered clouds, brightening the room in waves of light. Red silk curtains trimmed with golden thread draped in the windows, and there were many paintings and even a few portraits of what I guessed were family members.

"A lot of paintings for a mansion of a resort owner," I commented as we walked down a few hallways.

"From what I can remember from what my dad told me, this house was his when he was much more powerful. He was a SOLDIER for Shinra, and a very good one at that. He was famous for his prowess in combat and was almost never seen without his sword Masamune."

"Wait-" I said tugging my hand away from his, backing away, shocked. That name, I've heard of it before! "Masamune? Your father is Sephiroth?!"

"Heh, yup," Riku said smugly, looking back at me, "but after he found out that some people in Shinra had withheld information about himself and the company from him, he said he got rid of them."

"'Got rid of them'? How?"

"Never told me. Then one day he met my mother and she convinced him to move on. From there, they bought off some resorts, made their business, settled down, and had a family."

"I'm glad he did, sounds like okay guy to me." I just hope that guy doesn't end up slicing me into ribbons for dating his youngest son!

We made it to his room, which was pretty plain for a teenager's room if you didn't count the large flat screen TV, old game consoles, and discs of movies. Other than those, the room gave little personality, most of it probably having been moved to his dorm room.

There was a large desk near a window with a computer, where I suppose is where he did his homework and writing before going to MU. A queen size bed sat in the middle end of the room with navy blue sheets and pillows, and next to his bed was a nightstand.

Riku grabbed the TV remote from his nightstand and sat on the bed, offering me to sit in his lap. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I crawled into his lap. His arms came around to secure me to his chest, and I could hardly breathe.

"Come on, Sky, it's not that bad, is it?" He said putting his chin over my shoulder.

I swear, my face was burning! Being in his lap, against his warm chest, his voice, I felt like I ran a mile and headed straight to a sauna! He was so close! He was holding me similar to when we wake up together, one arm around my waist, holding my hip, the other over my stomach, holding me to his chest.

Honestly, I would love to just relax and enjoy being in his embrace, but it feels like I'm feeling someone else's emotions, that I was posing in someone else's place, Sky's. As a result, I chose to not let myself get too physical with Riku in my human form, I never even let him kiss my lips, only cheek. If he wouldn't do it to me as a monster, I couldn't let him do it to my human form, but it seems that he wants more from me.

"Come on, Sky relax, we're just watching a movie," he said, turning on the TV.

We started watching the movie together, the awkward atmosphere lessening as we watched the movie. I relaxed more into his hold, accepting his warmth. We were able to calmly watch the movie, commenting on one thing or another. Some scenes on the other hand sent ice through my blood, like Coraline being trapped behind the mirror and the web.

Riku would quickly squeeze and rub my arms, comforting me before I would reassure him that I was fine, occasionally kissing my cheek. The movie finally ended and Riku released me to set next to me.

"So? You get scared?"

"Pfft, please! It takes more than buttons and spiders to frighten me!" Riku smirked at my reply.

"Tough guy, aren't you? Then how about a horror movie?"

"Nope!" I said cheekily. Riku sighed, losing his chance at scaring me.

"Fine, we'll go with your idea... Scaredy cat," he smirked.

"Hey! I'm not scared!" I cried defensively. Riku only chuckled.

"Sure."

(Riku's POV)

Sky and I went to Twilight Town, the town of endless sunset. Here, the sun remained in the position of twilight all day. It never got too bright or dark, you could spend the whole day here and not realize that the day was over unless you had a watch. Sky looked around the town, confused.

"Why are we getting ice cream here? There's ice cream in Hollow Bastion."

"Yeah, but Twilight Town has the best ice cream, and I personally wanted to show you them."

At the beach, we reached Frozen Delights Workshop. The ice cream parlor had chairs inside and outside the building, the furniture white striped with rainbows of colors. The tables were white, some with a multicolored umbrella.

"What makes this place so special?" Sky asked.

"They serve the ice cream here like a gourmet meal, and not only do they serve ice cream, but other deserts."

"Wow, never heard of an ice cream shop like a five-star restaurant."

"Yeah, and it's pricey like one."

"So basically this is another rich people place," Sky said dryly.

"Kind of, rich kids more so. But don't worry, not all of them are irritating."

"Like you?"

Knowing Sky, it's best not to guess what he meant by that.

Sky and I sat at a table closest to the beach. Sky, like the child he knows he secretly is, had chosen a slice of red velvet cake served with vanilla bean ice cream and a waffle cup of mint ice cream with chocolate chip and Oreo cookie crumbles mixed in and sprinkled on top. I chose a banana split and a strawberry and lemon sorbet served with fresh strawberries and lemon slices.

"So Riku, who is the old friend you're meeting up with?"

"He's a monster I met a long time ago but lost contact with."

"What's he like?"

"Heh, are you jealous?" I chuckled.

"Umm... no," he said slowly. I laughed.

"Hey, I'm dating you aren't I?"

"Haha, yeah that's true."

We started talking about how we were when we were at school and our different classes and classmates.

"So what school do you go to?" I asked Sky.

"Monsters University."

"Really? That's where I go, how come I've never seen you?" Sky shrugged.

"How come I've never seen you? It's a big university."

"What are you studying?"

"Well, I'm a good writer, so maybe I'll be a journalist, an author, I'd even go for playwright."

"Hey, I'm going into film business, what a coincidence."

"Cool! We could be partners!"

"Aren't we already in a way?" Sky laughed a little.

"You're corny."

Of course I was, I haven't seen Sky for over a week. Suddenly I heard some giggling behind us. A few girls sat a two tables away from us. I groaned in my head. Sky and I sometimes attracted pretty, flirty girls whenever we went to places like restaurants. Thankfully they usually just giggled winked but otherwise left us alone.

Unfortunately for us, that didn't seem to the case this time. The girl on the right said something to the other girls and then they all stood up and walked our way. The lead girl it seemed sat in the other chair next to me.

"Hey there~" the girl said. She was a dark-haired brunette with princess curls and green-hazel eyes. She had a bunch of makeup on: dark eye liner, pink eyeshadow flicked with glitter and gold, ruby red lips, and probably a lot of others I didn't know the name of.

"Hey. What?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you in town before. I'm Courtney, Courtney Darkwood. You?" She asked.

"Riku Oshiro."

"That's nice.. how about we go some place, just the two of us..."

"I'm with somebody else." She giggled, and it made my stomach turn.

"I don't see anyone, so why don't we have some fun, you and I?"

Sky apparently was done listening and not speaking.

"We were having more than enough fun before you stuck your stuck-up nose into our conversation, so I'd make like any level-headed person you've met, and walk away."

"Excuse me? And who are you?" She demanded, offended.

"I'm his boyfriend." Courtney's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, what's good about you?!" She asked angrily, "I would be a better match than you!"

"Oh yeah? How? Explain." Sky said, acting almost scholarly.

"I'm hotter, richer, and above all, better than you!"

Sky's response surprised us both.

He laughed.

"What?! What's so funny?!" She demanded. Sky continued laughing.

"Ahahah, oh-oh sorry, I was just thinking about how stupid everyone you know are."

"What?!"

"Well just think, who would believe this?" And then Sky mocked in a girly voice, "oh~, I'm so rich, so perfect, and oh so pretty~! I'm so better than everyone else 'cause I have so many boyfriends and 'cause I say I am and blah, blah, blah!" He said, over-exaggerating his movements.

Something about it was so awkwardly cringy yet so silly that I burst out laughing as well. From around us I heard snorting and barely suppressed giggles. We were laughing so much that I was thankful this place wasn't run by laughter or they'd have gotten a power out or something. The girls all looked shocked before Courtney snarled and left with her posse of girls.

"That was awesome, Sky! How did you manage to do that?" I asked after we had left, "I swear I thought you were going to cuss her out!"

"Almost did, but with that answer she gave? Nope, just straight-up laughter!"

"Anyway, sorry for such a short date, and.. all that."

"You joking? This was awesome! So what if some girl tried to ruin it, it was hilarious afterwards. C'mon, lighten up." I chuckled lightly.

"Alright, so you where you want to go next time?"

"Wherever you want, I guess."

"If you don't mind, do you want to go to my place again? I was thinking of just hanging out, I really liked having you there." We stopped walking at a Door Portal.

"Sure, I'll brave it for you! It's honestly not as bad as I thought it would be."

I hugged Sky around the waist and kissed his cheek.

"Can I see you sometime? At school?" Sky laughed lightly and hugged me back.

"Maybe, Riku. I'm pretty busy most days, however, but maybe," he kissed my cheek, "see you later, Riku."

"See you." Sky left through the Door Portal.

(A/N): In order to have a shorter chapter and more content earlier, I decided to make Riku's day with the two forms of Sora into two parts. Tell me if you like the chapter, anything you want clarification on, and I will occasionally edit this story. If, once it's finished you'd like me to write an edited version of this story, please tell me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that you **have a wonderful labor day weekend, and I'll see you next chapter! -Jewel**


	9. Chapter 9: A Night with Sora

(Riku's POV)

I waited for Sora by the university gates. The sun was at its highest point in midday. It was taking Sora a while to meet me, so I passed the time on a mobile game on my phone. After getting bored of it, I put my phone back in my pocket. A few minutes later, I heard a "hey" from behind me, which almost made me jump.

Sora was standing behind me! I didn't even hear him walking!

"Whoa! How'd you get there? I swear, I didn't hear you!"

Sora only laughed playfully. He replaced his red and black jacket and gauntlet gloves with a bright blue jacket and a leather bracelet, his usual silver crown necklace hanging around his neck.

"Someone's jumpy today, what'd you do on your date? Watch a horror movie?" Sora teased.

"No, I'm not a scaredy cat, but I can't say for you." Sora grumbled, crossed his arms, and looks to the side.

"I'm not a cat..."

"Haha, so you want to come visit my house? It was empty last I was there, we can play something."

Sora looked oddly uncomfortable before settling with an "okay".

Walking through the park to my house, I saw the bench where Sky and I sat at the day we first met. I sat on the bench and Sora, though confused, sat next to me.

"So, about this morning," I started.

"Yeah? What about it?" Sora asked.

"How can you summon magic?"

"Riku, I can't, you won't like it, it's better off forgotten."

There he goes with his riddles again...

"Sora, you're the one that let it slip, might as well tell me, and who am I going to tell it to? I can't tell it to the Roars cause then they'll know I'm friends with you." Sora got a little offended by that.

"Are you saying being with me is embarrassing?"

"No, no, of course not! They just don't like you!"

"And you?" Sora asked, tilting his head and squinting his visible eye.

"W-Well, I um.. I.." I studied Sora's form. Studied his eyes, mouth, and curves.

"You're kinda cute." I blurted out without thinking.

I swear, if Sora was human, both of us would be red as a tomato. I don't know where that came from! I've never thought that before.. or have I? Well, I do compare him to cute things: toys and kittens, like how his mouth looks like a kitten's. Seriously, if you put whiskers on him, they wouldn't look out of place.

Sora looked away, only glancing in my direction.

"You think I'm.. cute?"

"No! I mean, yeah kind of.. I-I..."

Sora gazed at me, trying to find something I couldn't tell if that I was even hiding it from him. Then he closed his eyes with a shrug.

"Well if the Scaring career doesn't work out, at least I'm adorable." He said, making us both laugh, the awkward atmosphere dissolving.

"Yeah maybe you can be a comedian or model. You're scary, but plenty cute."

"Thanks."

We walked to my house, Sora not saying anything about it being a mansion or how I could live here. We went to my room where I started up a more casual game on one of my consoles.

"So," I asked Sora, "what do you like to do for fun?"

"Sparring, swimming, videogames, reading, watching movies, hanging out with my friends, a lot of things really."

"You fight?"

"For fun, yeah. Only with Roxas or my friend Zidane, and occasionally his brother Kuja and Tidus or Wakka, but sometimes we have an audience who decides who won."

"What do you do with your sisters?"

"We mostly watch movies, do homework, hang out. What do you do with your spare time?"

"Mostly hang out with my friend Axel, but he's been busy for some reason."

"Wait-" Sora turned sharply to me, "'Axel'? Like Axel Himura?"

"How'd you know?"

"He's my brother's boyfriend!"

"What? When told me he was dating a blondie, I assumed meant some girl he met."

"No, they met at work."

"So you've met Axel? What do you think of him?"

"He's a nice guy, but when he first started dating Roxas, he had too many side chicks and Rox gave him hell."

"How many?"

"One." Sora said with mirth and I cracked up a laugh.

Soon we got bored of the game and I put the game away. We went to go out but the door to my room suddenly opened!

"Riku?" It was Kadaj, my eldest brother. After him came my second eldest brother, Loz, and the second youngest, Yazoo.

"Kadaj? Loz? Yazoo? What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to grab some picnic blankets for a meteor shower tonight, but when we came to the door we found it unlocked." Yazoo said in his usual smooth voice.

"We thought maybe mother or father were home early, but we found you." Loz said.

"Wait a minute.." Kadaj said, looking at Sora so closely Sora started leaning back, but Kadaj held his face to keep him there. His other hand his chin to look over his face.

"Oh my.." he muttered, "it's you.." he smiled suddenly and wrapped Sora in a huge hug.

"Kadaj?!" Sora asked surprised.

"It's you! Sora, you're alive!" He turned to Loz and Yazoo. "Guys, it's Sora! He's alive!"

"Sora?" Yazoo approached Sora slowly, and grabbed his hands, almost like he couldn't believe he was there.

"Yazoo..?"

"Sora, it is you! This is unbelievable!"

"But how?" Loz asked. "You were caught in that storm."

"Loz...I-it's complicated.."

"Wait," I said, "you all remember Sora? Why didn't any of you tell me about him?!"

"You were devastated when Sora left. We thought if we didn't bring him up, you could move on and make new friends." Yazoo said.

"So we made sure no one ever mentioned Sora, not even father. We're sorry, Riku, we just wanted you be happy again." Kadaj said.

"It's been years since we've seen him. I'm surprised he even remembers who we are, or what our names were."

"What happened to you, Sora?" Kadaj asked.

"I was flown far from the islands, farther than planes fly, and at that age, I was still too young to go through Doors on my own. So I was taken to an orphanage."

"We're so glad you're okay, Sora." Yazoo said tearing up.

"Don't cry, Yazoo," Loz teased. Sora gave him an unimpressed face.

"Really? And remind me, who was it that cried watching Charlotte's Web?" Loz started sniffling.

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said.

"How come you remember them and not me?" I asked Sora.

"Oh, I remembered you, I just didn't recognize you. Honestly, Riku, you became an asshole."

"Wha-?- Name one asshole thing I've done." Then I realized, too late, that I fucked up.

"Hm, let's see: the first thing you did when we reunited was physically drag me behind a building, nearly broke both my collarbones, insulted me and bragged about your accomplishments, flicked my face, said I didn't have a chance in my chosen career, stalked me for nearly a week, including following me into the showers, spying on me after class, and waiting for me outside my classes, broke into my dorm several times, woke me up and held me down on my own bed, insulted me in front of other people, stole a pig and took it to my dorm, called me a dumbass, freak, weirdo, and a show-off, and teased me whenever you got the chance... But, hey, other than that, I really can't say why I called you an asshole." Sora finished sarcastically.

By this time, I was blushing madly, Kadaj was laughing into the bedsheets, Yazoo was trying to suppress his giggles and Loz was laughing and shaking his head. Kadaj lifted his head, eyes watery from laughing so hard.

"Y-you- you did what to him in his dorm?! A-and the shower-ers-s, ha ha ha! Man, you put more effort on him than the girls in high school!"

"On top of that, you got called out. I'm actually impressed how bad you were. But you were worse in high school." Loz said.

"What did he do?" Sora asked.

"Don't tell him!" I protested, but of course my jerkass brothers did it anyway.

"He was a skirt-chaser, best in all his classes, and was a jerk to a lot of students. He threw a ton of parties, and had several girlfriends, few boyfriends, side chicks, and affairs, sometimes all at the same time. He couldn't hold onto a girl for more than a few weeks once," Loz said.

"Guys~, stop it~! I'm not like that anymore! I actually found someone I really like!"

"Oh congratulations, can't wait to see Dad blow up over another again," Loz said.

"So who is your new guy or girl?" Yazoo asked.

"His name is Sky Aozora."

"His name means 'sky blue sky'?" Kadaj asked with a confused face.

"Huh? What?" I asked, not getting it.

"The first part of the last name means either green or blue, and Sora's name, meaning 'sky', is in the form of 'zora' in the last part of the last name. It just sounds like a ridiculous name."

"Oh.. I did think it was a funny name, I guess that's why.." I studied Sora for his reaction but he shrugged.

"If it makes you feel better, my name means 'sky light'." He said. Truly, it didn't, but even if my suspicions were correct, I found myself doubting to mind if it was.

"I thought your name was Sora Strife?" Kadaj asked. Sora's real last name is "Strife"?

"I was adopted by the Hikari family."

"...What the fuck does 'strife' mean?" I asked. I could tell it had a negative connotation, but Sora shrugged and took out his phone to look it up.

"It describes my birth father, Cloud Strife, perfectly though; 'anger or bitter disagreement over fundamental issues'," he said.

"Must have.. been a swell guy, your father. So.. how do you think your current name fits you?"

"I guess I'm light. Or maybe I'm a window." Sora said smiling. Kadaj picked Sora up.

"Wha-? Kadaj?!" Sora said, looking at him.

"Hey, he is light!"

"Put me down!" Sora demanded indignantly.

"Okay. Hey Riku, catch!" He threw Sora up and towards me.

I did manage to catch Sora, but when I did, I glared at Kadaj.

"Kadaj! You can't throw Sora around just because you feel like it! You're twenty-four!"

"Aww, you care so much for him," he teased, "even though you were an asshole to him."

"Yeah, he's pretty cute, maybe you should date him instead," Loz teased.

"What?!" Sora and I both exclaimed.

"Well, if you don't want him, I'll take him," Kadaj said, reclaiming Sora.

"Huh?" Sora looked so confused. Kadaj laid him in his lap on the bed and stopped Sora when he tried to get away.

"Kadaj, what are you doing with him?!" I demanded.

"Nothing! C'mon, he's so cute!" He said hugging him. "He's like a kitten!"

"Why does everybody compare me to a cat?" Sora asked exasperated.

"It's because of your mouth," Loz said.

"And the stripes," Yazoo said.

"And you're soft," I commented.

"And you're cute," Kadaj said.

"Okay, the first two, I can't deny, the last one I can accept, but how am I soft?" Sora asked.

"You joking?" I said, "we've slept in the same bed twice, Sora," I got to the bed and went to kneel next to Sora in my eldest brother's lap, "you can't deny anything I say about that."

"Riku's right, Sora, you are very soft, I could hug you all night." Kadaj said, hugging Sora again.

"The negative of being fluffy is that you can't feel fluffy."

To be honest, I was getting kind of jealous of how Kadaj was holding Sora. I wanted to hold him again, heck, I wouldn't mind if Kadaj threw him again, as long as I caught him.

"Alright, let him go, Kadaj," I said, tugging at Sora's bright blue jacket.

"Fine, you want him? You can have him." He lifted Sora up and settled him in my lap.

"Hey.. I was starting to like his lap," Sora pouted.

"Then you'll love mine." I assured.

"Oh, I almost forgot; we were just going to have a picnic for the meteor shower tonight. Would you two like to join us? We made extra food, so two more wouldn't hurt," Yazoo said.

"Sure, how about you, Sor?"

"Sure! I've never seen a meteor shower before, and I love picnics!"

"Then, yeah, we'll go," I said.

"Come on then," Yazoo said.

I picked up Sora, supporting his back and legs, and in response, Sora wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Um, Riku, I can walk."

"Yes, but then you might go back to Kadaj's lap."

"Haha! Jealous much?"

"Mmm, maybe. Plus he might throw you again."

We went on a path through the forest into a clearing of soft grass where we set up the picnic blankets. The sky was pitch black but speckled with stars, some meteors already streaking by. I decided to let Sora sit next to me because he said "I want to be able to do things" and proceeded to get a sandwich and some crackers. Kadaj was eating chips, Yazoo was eating a sandwich, and Loz was having an internal debate on getting chips or crackers.

After a few minutes of looking at the stars, Sora starting shivering. He scooted closer back to me and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"K-kind of wish I got a b-better jacket."

"I can get you one if you want, it's not far a walk back," I said, but Sora shook his head.

"No, if you don't mind, I'll just be a minute," Sora said, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"No where important, I'll just be a minute," he repeated stiffly.

He didn't go through the path as I'd thought he would, but into the forest. When he was five seconds deep into the forest, I followed his path to see where he went. I had to be careful of where I tread. It was fall, and every leaf was a mine that could easily alert Sora to my location. Never has my biggest adversary ever been such an innocent threat as a leaf.

I found Sora next to a tree on a much smaller dirt clearing, shivering and rubbing his arms for warmth. He took some stones and leaves and muttered a "fire" spell to make a small flame. He sat by it, trying to get warm. When he seemed satisfied, he put out the fire an looked at his hands for a considerable amount of time and then a flash of light shown around him.

The light nearly blinded me, but after it faded and I looked for Sora, I found Sky sitting in the same position Sora was just sitting in. He wore the same bright blue jacket and brown leather bracelet, as well as a black t-shirt and black jeans. A different outfit from this morning, but undeniably him.

"Sora?" Sora turned, startled to find me.

"R-Riku..?!" Sora sounded terrified, "I- how much did you see?"

"Not much, did you... Sora?" I said emphasizing the name.

"Riku, I'm not Sor-"

"-Sora, stop it- there's no use in denying it now."

Any warmth Sora gained from the fire seemingly vanished abruptly, leaving him frozen, shaking, and silent. His face was distraught and fearful. His eyes sparkled. He closed his eyes and turned away, a glittering tear running down his cheek.

I could feel a pull in my chest, Sora playing my heartstrings to a wistful melody composed by his melancholy. He didn't move from where he stood, caught in the reverberations of the loud silence.

It took so much to take the few steps to him, but eventually I stood in front of him.

"Sora.." I said quietly. Then Sora asked the one question I asked myself every time I pictured this situation.

"What are you going to do now?"

What was I going to do? To start with, I wanted answers.

"How did this.. start?" Sora wiped his eyes and looked down guiltily.

"I was going swimming when I saw you in Hollow Bastion and wanted to see where you were going. I thought you'd be at the RΩR party, but then we were talking in the café."

"How are you like this? What are you?" I demanded. Sora's body shined and he was in monster form again.

"It's tricky to explain. I'm- for the most part- half human, half monster. When I was born, I was human, but I was given as a volunteer -along with a few others- to a group of scientists who studied monster DNA and added parts of it to my DNA. It was infused with magic, so we obtained an ability to change between human and monster. My brother was left out of the experiment."

"That's how you can be in two forms and use magic?"

"Partially, my parents could use it too."

"Why did you start talking to me as Sky?"

"You just started talking to me, and flirting with me, and you really seemed to want to be with me, so I thought that maybe I'll get to know you better."

"..Do you.. even care about me?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't!"

"Then why the lying? Why make things up like that?" I asked angrily.

"I never lied!" Sora said quickly. "Sure, I gave partial truths sometimes, but I never fully lied!"

"You lied about your name."

Sora was quiet.

"If you had believed my real name, you would've freaked out, and if you didn't, you would've thought I was crazy. And it's not like it was a good name. I thought with how bad the name was you'd catch on anyway. What could have I said?"

"Then why did you let us happen?"

"I don't really know why, I just liked it. I wanted it. I really do like you, Riku. I just didn't want to say 'no'."

"Is this why we've never really kissed? Because you were hiding from me?" Sora said nothing.

"Sora?" Sora's fins hid his face, and I brought a hand to his cheek to feel moist tears wetting his fur.

I then understood why Sora did all that he did. He wanted to be with me, so badly, but wanted me to know the truth, even though it might cause me to reject him.

"You wanted to, didn't you?" Sora broke into tears, collapsing into me, sobbing. I led us to kneel in the dirt. Regaining control of himself, Sora started breathing deeply.

"I did want to," he said into my chest, "I wanted to tell you, so much. But it never felt like I could. If you could forgive me, and maybe still like me... but I can't force you to date me." I hugged Sora closely.

"It's okay, Sora, I forgive you," I moved apart from him to meet his eyes, "and I still like you."

"Wha..?"

I hugged Sora's waist and finally kissed him. Sora froze before relaxing. His hands hesitantly held my face and played with my hair. I moved him to sit in my lap, trying to bring him closer. I ran my hands through his fur, feeling his strong body pressing against mine.

We broke the kiss and when I felt like going back into it, Sora gasped and pointed at the sky.

"Look, look! The meteor shower!"

The meteor shower was picking up, more streaks of light falling through the dark night.

"Come on! Let's get back there!" Sora urged.

We ran back to the clearing, back to the picnic with my older brothers.

"There you guys are! You were gone so long we were about to send a search party." Loz said.

"Sorry guys, ran into some things, but we're fine," I assured.

"Well you're right on time, look!"

We laid back into the blankets, staring mesmerized by the lit up night sky. I discreetly moved closer to Sora, throwing an arm over his stomach like a side hug, Sora scooting closer until his head laid on my chest, watching the sky light up with streaks of white fire and shimmering stars.

It was almost an hour before the meteor shower started to stop, and it was nearing midnight. We decided it was time to go back to Monsters University, thankfully before we hit the curfew.

By the time we reached the entrance of the university, it was around 12:30, just enough time to check back in. I walked with Sora to his dorm door. As soon as we opened the door, Roxas, completely awake and worried about his brother, started frantically asking and checking Sora's body for injuries.

"Sora, where have you been?! You told me you'd only be out for a few hours! It's past midnight!" He said like a worried mother hen.

"Roxas, calm down. We were back by curfew. We're fine," Sora reassured.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roxas asked.

"Yes."

Roxas sighed in relief and told Sora to go to bed, then left himself. Sora and I shared one last hug, kissing each other goodnight.

(A/N): So Riku knows and accepts Sora! But there's still plenty worth of story to go left, so stick around! Next one is going to have some more conflict! As usual, if you liked the chapter, favorite, comment, and constructive criticism is always welcome, still learning, and I'll see you next chapter! -Jewel


	10. Chapter 10: Two Brothers

**(A/N): So some of you might be wondering how Sora's siblings are related to Sora's past, and Roxas's importance in the story. As it's crucial, I decided to create a chapter to share the story of Sora and Roxas's broken childhood.**

(Riku's POV)

It's been a bit over a month since Sora and I became a couple, and so far, I felt content. Sora and I were still nervous around each other, but we were mostly like best friends only a bit more romantic. Sora and I started studying and doing homework together more often, but every time we met, it was a place no one from school would see us.

Sora understood why I couldn't be seen with him and why it had to be a secret, and I was grateful for it. I just wished the RΩRs would accept him. I wasn't kidding about them not liking Sora.

Sometimes when I was with them and they saw Sora, they started making fun of him and shoved him around. Sora didn't fight cause he didn't want to hurt them, but I would have to join them, lest they get suspicious. When it happens I apologized during the next date, or I text Sora an apology. It was difficult keeping it a secret, but we managed.

At the moment, Sora and I were doing homework together at my house. It was midday, and we just came back from another day at the beach (later, Sora told me he'd like us to hang out with his friends and introduce me). Sora was in his human form, typing essays on my computer while I was researching the history of phobias on my laptop.

"What assignment are you on now?" I asked.

"The phobia assignment."

"Yeah, I'm on that one, it's tough."

"Yeah, like, should I say that sidonglobophobia started in 1937 or 1948? Cause I can't find any documents on it."

"Why would we need to research all these other phobias anyway? Who finds cotton balls in horror movies?"

"We saw _Coraline_ , remember? It made buttons scary."

"Yeah, and that movie is meant for _children_?"

"Like _It_ causing coulrophobia, _pretty_ sure that movie causes koumpounophobia."

"Yeah, and when did the _It_ miniseries come out again?"

"November 18, 1990."

"Got it," I typed it into my laptop.

"Did you tell your father about me yet?"

"Not yet, he tends to get a little... worked up when I bring in friends."

"Is it because of your other relationships?"

"Yeah, I was awful, I admit it, but at least it's over and my grades were good."

"Did you ever get in trouble for it?"

"Definitely, my dad didn't take it lightly. He pushed me to study harder sword fighting - with _him_."

"... Did you win?"

"Not really." Sora shuddered.

"I hope he'll recognize me like Kadaj and the others. I really don't want to know _just_ how strong your dad is."

"Don't worry. Now that my brothers know, they'll probably tell him and he'll go easy on you."

" _Easy?!_ " Sora exclaimed. I merely shrugged.

"You can't expect me to know how he'll react. He's a little unpredictable."

"Riku, you're kind of making me nervous!" I laughed casually and hugged Sora from behind on the computer chair, kissing his cheek.

"Sora, relax, it'll be fine. You can bring Roxas even if you want."

"But I thought you didn't like him?"

"Not really, but I'll deal with it if it's for you."

"Th-thanks, Riku."

"No problem. You finished yet?"

"Almost, need to finish the ending paragraph."

"Okay, we'll head back after you're done."

With our homework finished, we went to Twilight Town to visit their library. When we had enough of studying, we went out to a restaurant for dinner.

(Roxas's POV)

I crept behind the corners and hid in the alleyways, cloaked in a dark hood. I watched Sora and Riku on their date, careful not to be spotted. I didn't trust Riku much; he took Sora's revelation too well for my taste. Sora could handle himself, I know, but no matter how strong he is, no matter what he says, I'll always protect him. I owe him at least that.

Sora and I have been through so much. No one deserves to know just how much. We've been through hell, enduring every torture together. But that was afterwards. I could still remember it, the day of our reunion... it was the worst day of my life.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I was fourteen years old, the newest recruit to a group called Organization XIII, having been a part of the Organization for two years now. Ever since mom and dad disappeared, I've been living in an orphanage until a tanned man with long silver-grey hair and golden eyes named Xemnas adopted me, and I moved to Twilight Town. Every day, after school, him and the Organization members trained and tutored me. He promised to help me find my brother as long as I worked for him. It's been so long since I last saw him. That morning, Xemnas called me from my room, saying he had news for me._

 _"Roxas, you remember our deal?"_

 _"The one about my brother? Have you found him?! Please tell me, sir!"_

 _"Unfortunately, I have some bad news. Sora, your brother, is no longer with us.."_

 _I could remember my heart freezing._

 _"What?! What happened to him?! Where is he?!"_

 _"He met his end at the hands of a monster."_

 _"But aren't the monsters good?" He shook his head._

 _"They are like us, but this particular monster is as cruel and unfeeling as the Heartless."_

 _"Where is he?! What did he do?! I'll kill him for killing my brother!"_

 _"We have done the favor of capturing your brother's killer. He's manipulative, never drop your guard."_

 _"...How did he do it?" I asked weakly._

 _"He lured your brother, six or seven years old at the time to the woods, then proceeded to hack away at him with tooth and claw. We've managed to hold him here for several months, but I should warn you, he requires... offerings."_

 _I couldn't believe all that all this time, my beloved brother, that I've searched so long for, that I've worked so hard for, was dead before I could I even try. I'll never see Sora again... and it was because of this monster._

 _"... Take me to him."_

 _He took me an abandoned Monsters Inc. building. The tiles and paints were dull from neglect. Particles of dust flew in the air, and a drafty breeze came from the windows. Xemnas led me to the back of the building to a door hidden by deactivated doors._

 _The door took us into something like a prison hall. The air around us appeared cold and wicked, as if it was tainted by something dark and sinister, and I breathed sparingly. On either side of the hall were cells, either barred off or completely closed off. We stopped at one of the latter cells at the end of the hall._

 _This one felt warmer than the rest. It was the slightest hint of heat, a indicator that something in there was alive. Next to the door was a scream canister with wires leading into the cell. Xemnas gestured for me to open the door myself. I took the cold steel door handle and pushed it open._

 _There he was, sitting there limply, limbs bound by chain. He was my size, grey with darker stripes and venetian red fins for hair, wearing a black jacket. Surrounding him were bloodied bodies unrecognizable and listless; the "offerings". The air seemed poisoned, wisps of darkness floating from an unknown source. The monster twitched into waking before opening his eyes, glowing green then blue._

 _"Who are you?" He asked._

 _"Someone from the dark."_

 _"What's that mean? Who are you?" He repeated._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why what?"_

 _"Why did you do it? Why did you kill him?"_

 _"My twin brother, you idiot!"_

 _"I don't remember killing him."_

 _"What?! You don't even remember?! Is that what life means to you!? Something so fragile, you can't resist breaking it, as if it were a twig!?"_

 _"No! I never said that! I just can't remember!"_

 _"Then can you remember me!?" I took off my hood._

 _He studied my face, my eyes, my hair. His eyes suddenly widened in recognition, then squinted shut._

 _"I remember you, but... I wish I hadn't."_

 _"You bet you don't," I said before summoning my weapons; the keyblades "Oblivion" and "Oathkeeper"._

 _"Hey, wait-!"_

 _I lunged and slashed towards him with Oblivion, but he dodge rolled out of the way. I slashed at him again, missing again._

 _"Stop! What'd I do?!"_

 _"You killed my brother!" I jumped at him, trying to stab him with Oathkeeper but met with the steel floor._

 _"I didn't! They're lying to you!"_

 _Remembering Xemnas's warning, I summoned a lightning attack that struck him down with a cry of agony._

 _"You're lying! You lied to me, and you lied to my brother!"_

 _I slashed at him again, cleaving his side and slashed again, cutting his knee. He screamed in pain, collapsing onto his uninjured side, covering his wound. Before I could lay another attack, I heard Xemnas knocking on the door. I left him to suffer his injuries._

 _That night, memories consumed my dreams. My dreams gave way to nightmares, depicting a small, helplessly lost little boy, looking for his family only to have his lifeless, broken body laying somewhere in the woods after being tricked by a wicked monster._

 _At least twice a week, I saw him and took out my anger at him, fighting him, screaming at him, torturing him. Everyday he was kept alive, for what exactly, I wasn't sure._

 _After two years of bringing him nothing but pain, I finally started listening to him. But the reason why was completely selfish. I'd started to develop a crush on Axel, but was too afraid and couldn't let go of my pride. I needed advice, but had no one to give me any._

 _None of the Organization members were really good at or cared about giving advice, especially for love. Hayner told me to just tell him, Olette told me to do what I thought was best (useless, because I was clueless), and Pence didn't have an answer._

 _My resources exhausted, I turned to the only person left that could help me; the monster. That night I brought him his dinner, along with some Halloween candy and cookies; a peace offering._

 _I knocked on his cell door to alert him that I was there, before letting myself in. The cell had been cleaned up. The monster was sitting on the floor as usual, but scrambled away from me when he saw me._

 _"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you," I said._

 _"Then what are you doing here?"_

 _"I need help with something and your my last hope." I put down the food tray in front of him and gave him the candy and cookies._

 _Then I healed his injuries from earlier today; first a cut on his neck, then his bruised and cut arms and legs, healed a large bruise under his ribcage, and a sprained left ankle. He curled into himself, muttering a "thank you"._

 _"What's this for?" He gestured to the sweets._

 _"A peace offering; I did something for you so you would help me."_

 _"Apology cookies? Roxas, I don't mean to offend, but this is a little silly."_

 _"Are you going to help me or not?" I asked frustratingly. He took a bite of the cookie and a drink of water before saying "sure". I sighed, relieved._

 _"First, what should I call you?" I asked. Instead of giving me his name, he asked another question._

 _"What would you like to call me?"_

 _I thought about what to call him, analyzing him and my memories of him._

 _"Azure?"_

 _"Hm, I actually like that name, I'll take it."_

 _"Good. So Azure, have you ever... you know... been in love- or had a crush?"_

 _"That's the thing you need help with?" He said laughing. Frustration built up in my throat again._

 _"Yes, and I will tear you apart if you don't help me."_

 _"Fine, fine. Who is it?"_

 _"Axel."_

 _"Tall, red spikey hair, green eyes?"_

 _"Yeah, him." I wasn't surprised he knew him, he saw everyone at least once._

 _"Tell me about him."_

 _"He's my best friend, he was there for me my first years here, and everyday after work we hang out and eat ice cream."_

 _"Do you think he's into you?"_

 _"Maybe, but he flirts with everyone."_

 _"Promiscuous?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Can't stay with one person for very long?"_

 _"Well, yeah, kind of."_

 _"Sorry, doesn't look good."_

 _"That's it? That's all you can say?! You're pathetic!"_

 _"Well, maybe there is a way I can help you. But not here."_

 _"I'm not letting you out!"_

 _"You won't have to."_

 _He took a journal and pencil from behind him and wrote on a page, then tore it off and handed it to me. There was an address for Traverse Town, Third District. I knew the place, but how would he get there?_

 _"Go there after school tomorrow, to the Door Portal nearest to the library."_

 _"How will you get there?"_

 _"They'll let me out."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"You know more about me than about who you work for."_

 _The next day, I met up with him at the library. We went into the library, going to the books on magic and spells._

 _"If you're suggesting me to use a spell or love potion on him, I **will** poison your next meal," I threatened. Azure merely scoffed._

 _"Love potions? Please. Those are the weakest ass potions you'll ever find. It's much less love and magic as it is brainwashing and abusive." He took out a dusty book off the shelf, wiping the cover clean. "It also doesn't last as long as you think. Those that use them keep victims constantly consuming more potion via food as a 'seasoning' or a drink," he put the book on a nearby couch chair._

 _"Then what's this?" I asked._

 _"It's more so soul searching, really, but it fits the purpose. It's like a pH tester. It does require some form of DNA in the form of teardrops. At least it's better than blood."_

 _"How does the potion work?"_

 _"Each potion is unique, made up from something of one person, reacting to someone else."_

 _"Are you explaining the potion or how kids are born?"_

 _"Haha! I know it's gross but something this specific will ask for something that sounds like mad science. That's why healing potions and hi-potions have general ingredients, and similar brewing processes, and are very flexible with how you make them."_

 _"So what do we need for this?"_

 _"Flowers, gysahl greens, herb vine, luminous moss, teardrops, white flower nectar, spring water, and a paopu fruit leaf, not the fruit, the leaf."_

 _"And how would we use it?"_

 _"The potion looks and tastes similar to an herbal tea, if the feelings are returned, it matches their tastes, be it sweet, minty, herbal, but if it's not, it's too bitter or salty."_

 _"But what if someone else drank it?"_

 _"Nothing; they'd just spit out what to them is bad tea," he explained. "The reason why this potion is not restricted is because the ingredients are common and the effects aren't really damaging."_

 _I read the page myself and Azure said just what it described. I looked at him and noticed a black band with an "X" on his right wrist._

 _"What's that on your wrist?" I asked. He looked at it in distaste._

 _"How Xemnas makes sure I come back to my cell. If I'm not back by a certain time, it shocks me unconscious and they send someone to get me."_

 _"Ouch," I cringed._

 _"Definitely, so now you just make the potion and I'll get back before this thing sets off. See ya." With that he left._

 _The opportunity to use it came during a mission. I knew what to do, but it felt so awkward. The place we'd been sent to was a snowy town. We were supposed to get rid of some heartless here, but I convinced Axel to stay for a while. He didn't like being cold, he was rubbing his arms for warmth._

 _"Why would you want to stay here, Roxas?"_

 _"I thought it'd be fun, I rarely see snow."_

 _"I'd have preferred that, I hate the cold."_

 _"Would you like me to pour you a cup of tea?"_

 _"Please, I prefer that over cold."_

 _I made him the "tea" and offered it to him. He had small sips here and there, until he finished the cup._

 _"Did you like the tea?"_

 _"Yeah, it was pretty good considering I'm more into coffee."_

 _That meant it he had feelings for me!_

 _"Hey, Axel... I've been meaning to tell you something."_

 _"What is it, buddy?"_

 _"We've been friends for a long time, and lately I've been... more nervous around you, I guess. I mean, I like being with you as a friend, but... I want to be more."_

 _"Are you saying you have feelings for me?" I looked down nervously._

 _"Y-yeah... I'm sorry if you don't feel the same..." he put a hand over mine._

 _"Roxas... I've got something to tell you, too. Ever since I met you, I wanted to get to know you, and as I did, I started liking you more and more. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you, too."_

 _He kissed me, and I kissed him back. From then on we were a couple, thanks to someone who I thought was an enemy. He went back to the castle while I went to the abandoned building. Azure was back in his cell, chained once again. He look up when his cell door was opened._

 _"So how'd it go?" He asked._

 _"It was amazing! Everything was perfect... thanks to you."_

 _Azure gave a short laugh and cracked a smile, before his expression fell._

 _"Roxas," he said seriously, "no matter what has happened between us, be it good or bad, you can't treat me like a friend."_

 _"What? I thought you'd have liked it if, you know, I treated you kinder."_

 _"No, Roxas," he said with an edge of fear, "if you act nice to me, they'll assume the worst and you'll die!" His eyes started tearing up._

 _"Azure, what are you talking about?!"_

 _"Roxas, please! If they find out, they'll kill you! I can't lose you! I've already lost everyone else! I don't need your kindness!"_

 _"... you'd rather have me torture you?" He nodded._

 _"Rather have that, than anything else."_

 _After that day, I ignored everything good thing about Azure, showing no mercy or kindness, just as he had wanted. I could hear him crying some nights. Sometimes, in more peaceful moments, he sang tales of tragedy and somber melodies in a slow, solemn voice, followed by more weeping, before being silenced by sleep._

 _I always wondered what he was mourning. His loss of freedom? The death of his victims? No, it was something deeper. An unending sadness that poisoned the heart, made every beat painful. It darkened the eyes, stealing the light from the world, making everything cold, empty, colorless, meaningless. I wanted to know how to help despite everything he did, but he forbade me to._

 _One day, when my boyfriend, Axel and I had a date and the rest of the Organization were off on missions, he led me into Castle Oblivion. I wasn't allowed to be here, but Axel said he wanted to share something with me._

 _He showed me a room filled with files, and brought out one with a picture of the monster. As I read on, I learned the mortifying truth. That the monster, Azure, the one I had repeatedly tortured for so long, was my brother, Sora. With this newfound information, I went to the abandoned Monsters Inc. building to question ...Sora._

 _He sat in his usual spot, chained up in the back._

 _"Roxas? What are you doing here?" He asked._

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"Tell you what?"_

 _"That you're my brother! And all this time, you let me torture you!"_

 _"Roxas, calm down! What if they heard you?!"_

 _"Why should you care? You'd obviously wouldn't tell the truth if it could save your life!"_

 _"I lied so I could protect **your** life!"_

 _"Sora, I tortured you..." my voice shook, "my own brother... I would have wanted the truth rather than know what I've done! No matter the danger!"_

 _"Then what are you going to do now?"_

 _"I'm leaving this place, and you and Axel will come with me!"_

 _"That's not enough! Even if they lose us three, they have two more back up power generators in the other cells!"_

 _"Power generators?" Sora sighed exasperated._

 _"You really don't know who really runs this place. There are two other prisoners here, and we can't leave without them."_

 _"Alright. I'll save you, Sora. I promise."_

 _For the next few months, I along with Axel and one other Organization member helped take down the Organization, and free everyone. Then we met a man named Ansem Wiseman, the scientist who made Sora a monster, and his associates that later became our new family._

(Present)

I can't tell how long I was thinking about the past and how stupid I was to be fooled so easily. I knew Sora forgave everything I did, but that didn't mean I forgave myself. How many times did I hurt him for nothing? How many times did Sora almost die because of me? Because I was angry over something that never happened that he never did?

"Roxas."

I nearly jumped, looking up to see Sora right in front of me, looking concerned.

"Sora! I was just... going skateboarding." Sora raised an eyebrow, pulling the hood of my coat down, revealing my face.

"In your... black hood? The one from Organization XIII?"

"Well, I saw you with Riku and I wanted to check up on you but let you enjoy your date and-"

"Roxas, I know you worry about me, but I'm fine."

"But what if Riku is... you know?"

"He's not one of them."

"But the silver hair! He could be related!"

"He's Sephiroth's son, all his sons have silver hair, so of course he has it. You can't be seriously freaking out over someone's hair color, are you? You gave Kuja a better chance."

"It's not the hair! He just... took all of this way too well for me. I just want to be careful. I can't lose you again..." I started tearing up.

Sora wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I hugged back and cried softly into his shoulder while he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Roxas, we're fine now. We found each other again and a new life with our friends."

"But what I did... I can't forgive myself."

"It's okay, Roxas, it's just a memory."

"I'm so sorry, Sora! I can't say it enough, I'm sorry!"

"I forgive you, Roxas. I love you."

Sora's affection cracked open the scars in my heart, but healed them with love. Throughout all that time, I am still in awe of the gentle care and kindness Sora retained. Through the darkest times, Sora clinged to the light, his fierce power of our father matched to his gentle disposition and forgiving nature of our mother.

"Thank you, Sora..." I said finally. "Where's Riku? Weren't you just with him?" Sora shook his head.

"No, we finished dinner a while ago. I knew you were here so I just came here to see you. But speaking of dinner, did you eat yet?" My stomach answered instead, squeezing painfully. Sora laughed softly.

"Guess not."

"Yeah, can we get some burgers please? That'd be great."

"Sure, Rox."

Sora took me to a burger place and ordered a burger and fries, just how I liked it. I'd been watching Sora's date for hours, forgetting food at lunch. It felt good to finally fill up with dinner (even if it was a little greasy). Sora, who had already eaten. only drank water.

"By the way, Roxas, can you do me a favor next week?"

"What for?"

"Riku's introducing me to his father next week and I was wondering if you would be there with me, you know, for support?"

"Sure! Sephiroth won't lay a hand you."

"I was talking about Riku's brother's, Kadaj especially."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Kadaj likes putting me into his lap and it's making Riku jealous."

"Haha! Sure, I help."

"Thanks, Rox."

"No problem, Sor."

I left the restaurant, but left Sora a little gift. I left through the Door Portal back to the university to our shared dorm room.

(Sora's POV)

After Roxas left, a waitress brought me a small bag meant for sweets.

"Um, I didn't order any desserts," I said.

"Someone ordered you it. Left this too," she said, handing me a note, before leaving.

It read: "Sorry I spied on you on your date. Please accept this apology cookie."

I smiled, taking out the cookie and took a bite from it and a drink from my water.

"That's my brother."

 **(A/N): So this chapter is finished, honestly worried that the flashbacks are annoying, but I wanted to just give a better view of Sora and Roxas's pasts to guide the understanding of the present. Roxas is overprotective and sceptical because he was lied to so much and nearly lost his last family to his own hands. Sora, despite the fact that he's the one that's been hurt, is not the one constantly haunted by this, Roxas is. Sora was protected, but how? Well, you'll just have to find out! Until then, tell me if you liked it, if you'd like to see some one shots after the final chapters, and I'll see you next chapter!- Jewel**


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Party

**(A/N): Good evening, my children! Tonight is Halloween night! So here is a special Halloween chapter just for you! Enjoy!... if you dare. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**

(Riku's POV)

"Come on, Sora..."

"No."

"It won't be that bad."

"I said no."

Tomorrow was Halloween, and as such, the Roars were hosting a Halloween party. Despite knowing that they didn't really like Sora, I still wanted to bring Sora with me, but he wasn't having it. When I brought it up, he immediately turned it down, so we've been arguing over it in Sora's dorm.

"Sora, it's almost Halloween, you love Halloween. We met on Halloween!"

"Riku, you know the Roars, don't you? If they so much as see me, they'll kick me out; I'm not 'scarer material' to them, remember?" He said finger-quoting, before taking a black jacket he decided to wear from his closet.

"You can prove them wrong, Sora! I know you can be scary, trust me, you've shown it a few times."

"That's not the point!" Sora exclaimed, turning to me. "If I even manage to get in there, I won't be welcomed. If Roars don't like someone, they'll do anything to humiliate them."

"What? Sora, they only hurt and make fun of you, they've never pranked or humiliated you. If I was with you, they might not do it."

"Why would you be with me? We're supposed to act like we hate each other!"

I thought about it for a moment.

"We could say that we had a bet that you couldn't scare me and that I lost," I suggested. Sora shook his head.

"Don't embarrass yourself, Riku; it won't help anyway. They'll still go after me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Like I said, they'd do anything to humiliate people they don't like. I know, I saw it in you."

 _What?!_

"What?! Sora, what are you talking about?!"

"You didn't forget, did you? 'Stay out of my way', 'you look about as dangerous as a stuffed animal', 'he looked more likely to curl around my legs while I played the piano'? Riku, you were more than willing to humiliate me back then. Didn't you feel like I was an obstacle? Like you wanted to make my life miserable? Don't act like you didn't, you know it's true."

It was true. I thought that I'll make "that little know-it-all" regret crossing me... but wait...

"How did you know about that last one? You weren't there when I said it."

"Yes, I was! I was eating two tables away from you! I heard everything!"

A long silence came between us as we looked at each other, before Sora broke through it and wrapped his arms around my neck and I hugged his waist.

"Sora, I- I'm sorry. I didn't know it still hurt you."

"You don't have to apologize, Riku; I've forgiven you... but I haven't forgiven them."

I loosened my hold on Sora's waist and his hand slid down to my chest.

"So what do you want to do for Halloween then?"

"I don't know. Really Riku, I would love to go, but with them and me, it's just not possible. Plus, I can't dance so any party I go to is awkward."

"You don't have to dance, we'll just hang out."

"Sorry, but this face can't get near that party."

I was suddenly struck with an idea. They knew who Sora was as a monster.

They didn't know who he was as a _human_.

"I got it!" I jumped away excitedly.

"Got what?" Sora questioned, still stunned by my sudden energy.

"What if you went as a human? They wouldn't recognize you as a human, and you already have an alias!"

"I'd be Sky Aozora? Riku, my name is a dead giveaway!"

"Then change the last name to Strife." Sora paused then giggled.

"Sky Strife, son of Cloud Strife? That sounds a little too perfect." I noticed the similarity and couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Who named you?" I asked.

"My mom named me, then my dad named Roxas. That's why I'm named after my father and my brother's name is my name mixed with an X. My father was many things; creative was not one of them."

The next day, Sora and I went shopping for cool costumes. The streets around school, the monster world, and Hollow Bastion were decorated with jack-o-lanterns, bats, and fake tombstones. In a store called "Trick or Chic", I found an isle of pretty good costumes, as well as some familiar faces.

"Sora!" A raven-haired girl squealed, jumping to hug Sora.

"Xion!" Sora exclaimed.

Xion, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, and even Axel were all here shopping for costumes.

"Riku! I haven't seen you in ages, how ya been? Roxas here," he pat Roxas's shoulder, "tells me you've been dating his 'precious brother'."

Roxas grumbled and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"What are you all doing here?" Sora asked.

"We were getting costumes when we bumped into Roxas and Axel, then we bumped into you!" Kairi said.

"What do you need costumes for?" I asked.

"We're all going to the RΩR Halloween party!" Kairi said excitedly.

"You too?" Sora asked. "Even you, Roxas? I thought you hated them."

"I do, but they don't know that; they don't even know who I am. Plus, Axel wanted to go."

"What are you going as?" Sora asked.

"I'm going as a princess," Kairi said.

"I'm going to be a witch," Naminé said.

"I'm going to be a hula dancer!" Xion announced.

Sora and Roxas both frowned, like they were displeased with her costume choice. I wondered why but then realized that though she was eldest, that would never stop her from protective brothers.

"I'll wear a shirt and tights, don't worry!"

"You better," Sora warned sternly.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed.

"Aww, I feel so loved when you two act so protective of me!" She squealed, grabbing Roxas into a hug, rubbing her cheek over his blond hair.

"Hey! Xion, stop it! Guys, help!"

Unfortunately for Roxas, we were too busy laughing at the cute display of sibling affection.

Axel ended up buying an assassin costume with plastic props, Roxas was going as a werewolf, Sora was going as a vampire, and I picked out a vampire costume as well. While going through the different props I could buy, I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned to find Roxas looking at me with a sense of urgency.

"I want to talk with you," he said firmly.

He dragged me forcefully to an empty aisle (rare to find especially at this time), and proceeded to interrogate me.

"Why are you making Sora go to the RΩR Halloween party?"

"I just thought he'd like it. It's the biggest party of the year!"

"The Roars don't like him!"

"He'll go as a human, they'll never suspect anything!"

"Everything just _has_ to go your way, huh?"

"Come on, Rox. Stop trying to guilt trip him," Axel said, saving me from his boyfriend. Roxas had gotten good at getting thoughts into my head.

Unfortunately, the guilt trip did get to me. A lot of the things that happened between me and Sora happened because _I_ wanted, not what _Sora_ wanted: the first confrontation, the pig chase, the dream reading, the exercises, our dates, heck, even when we went to lunch together the first time.

I looked at Sora, talking with Kairi about something, most likely gossip as she whispered something to Sora and he chuckled. I looked at the row of costumes in front of me blankly.

Sora never wanted to deal with the pig. Sora never wanted to help with my dream. Sora never wanted to go to my house. Sora never wanted to be my exercise partner. Sora never wanted to share his journals with me. Sora never wanted to go to the Halloween party.

He just gave into me in the end.

I felt a hand on my shoulder wake me from my self-induced trance.

"Hey."

Sora.

"Riku, what's wrong? Did Roxas get to you?"

"Yes... Sora, you don't have to go to the party if you really don't want to; we can find something else."

"C'mon, Riku, you said we're going to the party; we'll go if you want, I don't mind. Besides, it'd be a bit disappointing to change plans now," Sora chuckled.

"So, you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I want to go now."

"But-" Sora silenced me with a finger on my lips.

"Riku, don't listen to Roxas. You know he's only trying to make you doubt yourself. I know what I want; I want to be with you! You're fine, Riku. Being with you is enough for me." He reassured.

Relief fill my lungs and I sighed, relaxed. My heart warmed; I couldn't believe how sweet and amazing a boyfriend Sora was.

"Thanks Sora, I needed that."

"Good. But anyway, do you mind if Kairi and I go off somewhere? She wants to show me a store that sells other Halloween stuff."

"Now? When will you be back?"

"I don't know. But if it takes long, I'll see you at MU."

"Um, okay I guess. See you tonight?"

"Definitely."

While Kairi and Sora left to the other store, the rest of us kept trying on costumes and props, then paid for them at the register. By the time that we made it back to MU, Sora and Kairi were back. I didn't bother asking about the store, they didn't seem to have bought anything there.

The party started at 7:30 p.m. Everyone was dressed up in costumes and dancing to the music. The RΩR fraternity house was decorated with cobwebs with plastic spiders, jack-o-lanterns, ghosts, foam tombstones, and plastic skeletal hands.

I wore a typical Dracula vampire costume, with a white button up shirt, a black suit, and a black cape with blood red underneath. My face had makeup that made my face paler than usual, my hair was dyed to be more white, and I wore fake vampire canines.

I was waiting anxiously at the punch table, staring at the house door. Finally, the door opened to reveal Sora (or Sky Strife) in his costume. He wore a faded leather outfit, clawed white gloves, black pointed shoes with a grey stripe, a black belt, small black wings, and a jack-o-lantern pumpkin mask with a green eye that covered the right side of his face.

His legs were wrapped with red and black ribbons, and the grey shoulders of his jacket hung off him like a small cape. His grey shirt appeared to be stitched together in the middle, and his crown pendant got white wings added to them. He wore makeup that made his skin appear paler, and his eyes were deeply shadowed, and his canines were longer.

He looked around carefully before spotting me and smiling. He came to me and we hugged.

"You made it! You look great So- uh- Sky!" Sora giggled at my near mess up.

"Thanks, you do too!"

"Thanks."

Sora and I met up with Axel, Roxas, Xion, Kairi, and Naminé. Axel wore a forest green assassin's costume with a foam knife. Roxas's werewolf costume had blond fur and he had fake canines like mine, along with furred gloves with claws. Xion wore her hula costume, and due to her brother's requirements, it consisted of a leafy green shirt with a flower collar, pink and violet leis, and a grass skirt with tights underneath.

Kairi wore a pink princess dress with pink heels and pink gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair was done in with flowers on top, and she wore pink eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Naminé wore a black and green witch dress with a matching witch hat and a broom.

Kairi went off with Tidus who wore a prince costume to go dancing, along with Xion who did some hula dancing. Naminé went to the hallway with paintings of top monsters to read books. Roxas and Axel were talking with some other guests.

Sora... well, Sora just stood awkwardly next to me. He really didn't want to dance.

"Sora, we can go play on the pool table."

"No, how about we go outside?"

"Sure, we have a bonfire where we're telling scary stories."

"That sounds awesome!"

We went outside to the bonfire where people were already telling ghost stories. The crab monster, Chet Alexander, was telling a story about what he supposed was a ghost woman.

"So, she was just hanging out the forest, and when I tried getting a picture, she wasn't in it, and when I tried getting a good look of her- _woosh!_ \- she was gone!" Chet then saw me and motioned me over.

"Hey, my man, Riku! Who you got there?"

"This is Sky Strife," I introduced.

"Nice to meet your friend, Riku! Say, you got any good stories?"

"I sure do!"

I sat in the middle of the benches behind the bonfire, and Sora sat at the end of one side. The other RΩR members came here, as well as more people that were coming from the party.

"Okay, so, I was standing on a pier looking at the water. This was at night, and as I watched the fish, there was this dark messy looking thing in the water. As I kept staring, it started to look like hair. At this point I was starting to get scared and very disturbed. Then it _moved_ and I bolted and didn't come back until about two months later, and by that time, whatever it was, it was gone."

"Man, Riku! That is crazy!" Chet said.

"Why, thank you."

 ** _"Heh heh hah hah hah..."_**

"Huh? Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" Chet said.

 ** _"Heh heh hah hah hah- HAH HAH HAH- HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"_**

There was a flash of light and a figure in a black reaper cloak appeared behind the bonfire across from me! The guests started screaming in terror at the mysterious being. He floated- not walked, _floated_ \- around to the guests.

 **"Telling ghost tales on the night the fabrics between our worlds run thin? AHAHAHAHAHA!!! FOOLISHNESS!!!"**

"W-What do you want?!?!" A girl screamed.

 **HAHAHA! WHAT _I_ WANT?!?! I'm here for what _THEY_ want!"**

White wisps suddenly dashed through the air, flying rapidly in random directions! One flew right at me and I saw a human skull within the wisp before it fazed right through me, sending a chill down my spine!

"W-Well, what do they want then?!?" Chet asked fearfully.

 **"They want their _story_ told... and you're the perfect audience..."**

Some people started run away, but a wall of flames blocked their escape! The flames expanded until it completely surrounded us. The demonic voice cackled.

 **"HAHAHA!! What's this? Running away from the story?!? I'm sure you wouldn't like to be ignored if _this_ was your story!"**

"Then just tell the damn story!" A guy yelled.

 **"Oh, I'll tell you alright... 'The story of Singing Banshee'... years ago when this part of the school was a still a forest, there lived a banshee that lured townsfolk to the forest by singing alluringly. She'd lure them in, kill them, then consume their hearts, and with each victim, she grew _stronger_... and all of them..."** he gestured to the ghostly wisps that still floated above us, **"have their own story."**

He took one hand and a spirit wisp fell into it, then seemed to melt into sand, but then it formed into a young boy, his transparent skin so pale it showed his skull!

 _"She sounded just like my mom! I was looking for her in the woods, then she got me!"_ The boy said. More spirits appeared: a young man, a couple of teenage girls, and others as well.

 _"I was travelling through the trees when I heard her music,"_ the young man said. _"I never thought that such a sound would accompany my death!"_

 _"We were camping in the woods when we thought we heard one the girls singing!"_ One of the teenage girls said.

 _"Then we saw that it was the banshee! Her face! It was as pale as death and her eyes cut the blood from our hearts!"_

More and more spirits appeared telling their experience within the story, before they all blew away, and we were left with the mysterious being in the black reaper cloak.

 **"Now I'll tell you _my_ story..."**

Gasps rung around the bonfire.

 **"I was a bit younger than your age when it happened. It's been years but I can still remember her words:** **'Sinking in pools of feckless,** **The bride of Death hides in dresses.** **Those seeking nothing,**

 **Those seeking something,** **All seeking death.** **Ashen face and bloody eyes,** **May those seeking you see,**

 **As I take my prize,** **And watch as their kin dies.'** **I followed the voice and met my fate."**

"Nice story, but now that it's over, you have to let us leave!" I yelled. He turned to me.

 **"Let you leave? HAHA! You think after what I heard, that I'd LET YOU GO?!?!"**

"Let us go!" I demanded. I charged at him but I went through him an near fell into the bonfire. The mysterious being laughed crazily. The guests ran off screaming, the wall of flames were gone, but I was still too stunned to move.

"Let's get out of here!" Chet screamed.

I fought to get back up when I heard laughing again.

 **"Ha ha ha ha** ha ha ha!"

 _What?_

I turned back to the mysterious being, only to find Sora in the reaper cloak! The hood was down and I saw Sora's blushing, laughing face.

"Boy, I got you all running scared!" He bragged.

" _Sora?_ That was _you?"_ I asked incredulously.

"Yep! Oh, I'm so glad you talked me into this!"

"But how?" I asked.

"The store that Kairi and I went to was a witch shop. This is a cloak that can make the person that wears it teleport. The rest was an act of illusion magic and my voice acting."

I could barely believe it. Sora scared nearly the entire party!

"Sora, you devilish little kitten! I can't believe you did that! And the story was perfect! And all the effects- it was amazing!"

"Thanks," Sora said blushing but smiling.

"I definitely think we should work together someday. You'd be my muse!"

"Aww, Riku, thank you!" Sora exclaimed, hugging me.

"Want to go scare some local trick-or-treaters?" I asked.

"Do I?! Yes!"

So we ended up scaring many of the kids in costumes and then watched a movie together with our friends with candy, cookies, and cupcakes from a local bakery. The RΩR Halloween party was awesome, but any Halloween party- even if it's just our friends hanging out- with Sora, just makes it more awesome.

 **(A/N): Happy Halloween, my dears! Have fun trick-or-treating! Don't let the vampires or werewolves bite! See you next chapter!- Jewel**


	12. Chapter 12: They're Back

**(A/N): Hello everyone!**

 **Recently, I got my first constructive criticism comment, by MikoGoddess. So, to MikoGoddess, thank you so much for your critiques! I admit that how I describe the actions of the characters rather plainly and it is hard to read so many italics (but how else I'm supposed to show differences in time and or dreams, I'm not sure). But there is a psychological reason as to why Sora refuses to be affected by what happened to him. He doesn't want to acknowledge it as anything important, even if it is. As for why Riku is a jerk, that also has a reason, but no spoilers! Anyway, thank you so much, and I hope future chapters will live up to your expectations!**

(Riku's POV)

"This movie sucks," Sora said plainly before yawning, using his jacket as a pillow. He was in his human form. We were watching movies on a week long break we had due to plumbing issues after a three hour homework session. Needless to say, we were both very tired from all the work, so we put on a movie.

"Sora, we're watching _Saw_ , how is this boring?!" I asked incredulous.

"What's the point? Bad people are thrown into games that can kill them and they never really change? Why? And also the characters are unrelatable and there are so many of them, that instead of making their death's scary or horrific, it just makes their death's boring and disgusting! And not only that, Jigsaw's whole idea of making them better people never works, and he's a big cause of that. Some of these people aren't even sober! It doesn't make sense and it's not fair!"

"It's supposed to show how delusional he is!"

"It shows he's stupid," Sora countered. Well that's what I get for dating a writer.

My mom, Aiko Oshiro, came to my room with a plate of snacks. She had short silver-white hair like the rest of us and light blue eyes. She and the rest of my family took Sora's dual form surprisingly well, for which we were thankful.

"Hello Riku! How are you two?" She asked cheerfully, her voice high and upbeat. She tried ruffling Sora's brown hair but he avoided her with a blush. He didn't like his hair being ruffled.

"We're fine, mom. We were just talking about the movie," I said. My mom brought us chips, pretzel sticks, and bottled water. "Thanks, mom."

"Sure thing, yell if you need anything!"

Meanwhile, Sora was still displeased with my movie pick. He ended up laying on his back and watching the movie upside down. He let out another yawn and continued to watch with bored expression occasionally rolling his eyes at something that was said or done.

"How do you watch all this and not be scared?" I asked.

"You think you're the only one that had seen horror movies? And like I said, it takes too much energy to just watch it. It's badly written and focuses too much on morbid death scenes and odd symbolism than the plot and characters. All in all, boring, obscene, illogical, and ridiculous."

"Hmm. Maybe that's why critics don't like it. Good catch."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to watch something different?"

"Like what?"

"I've got some good fantasy movies: _Narnia_ , _Sleepy Hollow_ , heck, even have some _Harry Potter_ movies. You're pick."

We started watching the _Harry Potter_ movies, discussing the screenwriting and difference between the movie and the book (at least on Sora's side). He seemed to enjoy watching them much more, because he started smiling and laughing at the antics of the characters.

Around the time we got a quarter into the movie, a loud noise came from my parent's room. Sora nearly jumped off the bed, looking like a deer caught in headlights, but I merely looked out my door. It sounded like my father, Sephiroth, was ticked off by something. My mom, Aiko Oshiro, came to my room, presumably to tell us something.

"What's wrong with dad?" I asked.

"A former owner of an energy corporation sued one of our resorts for evading taxes for energy capsules a few years ago."

"That's crazy!" I said shocked. "You guys never break the laws!"

"It's worse than that," a voice added. Sephiroth had come into my room, newspapers in hand.

"He's not only a former business owner. He was a former convict!"

"What'd he do?" I asked.

"He used a gang known as Organization XIII to gain more profit. The gang in question killed at least seventy people in the last three years before authorities discovered their hideout. They used hostages as a ways to get to different people. Afterwards, they were disbanded and all hostages were freed."

Sora suddenly tensed beside me, his eyes shocked and terrified.

"Xehanort? The Organization? Th-they're, they're _free?_ " Sora choked.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Waternoose, and the gang leader was named Xehanort. He, along with Xemnas and the other Organization members and hostages were all thoroughly questioned and institutionalized," Sephiroth answered. He glanced at Sora, who was looking down into his lap, shaking, his expression horrified. I could hear his breathing go into a light pant.

"Sora, dear? Riku, is he all right?" My mother asked in worry.

"I don't know. Sora, are you all right? Do you know these people?" I asked, shaking his shoulders, but he refused to respond.

I studied his eyes. They were frozen with fear as was the rest of his body. The irises were like blue ice shards, forming a thin ring around black pools of chilly midnight. The whites of his eyes sparkled like melting snow, and he shivered from a false biting gale. He became pale and I couldn't seem to bring any warmth to Sora's frigid body.

"Sora, come on, look at me! What's up with you? How do you know them?"

Sora started sweating, his cheeks flushing, but he was still pale and shaking.

"Riku, stop, he's having a panic attack!" My mother said. I quickly let go of him, not wanting to hurt him and make his condition worse. Sora seemed to calm down a little, but not much.

"S-Sora, are you okay?" I asked. Sora seemed to struggle to focus on my eyes. It took nearly a minute to make Sora look at me before he shook his head briefly.

"No."

"Do you need help?" I asked uncertain. After a few moments, he shook his head again.

"No."

He looked down and started taking controlled breaths, before they finally reached a normal pace. When he finally moved again, he sighed brokenly, and laid back into the blankets, exhausted.

"Sora? Are you okay now?" I asked. Sora let out a calmed breath.

"Yeah. Sorry for that."

"I've never seen you like that. What happened?"

"I just freaked out. I'm fine," he said weakly.

He didn't look or sound fine.

"Riku," my father butt in, "I think it's best if Sora went back home."

"Alright," Sora agreed. He quickly packed up his stuff, muttered goodbye, and left. He didn't even look at any of us.

Sephiroth handed me the newspapers that he still held. They were about the Organization XIII scandal and it's downfall. I knew the previous Waternoose was known for kidnapping children. By looking at this, I could almost see why Sora had panicked.

If we were dealing with well known criminals, we were in trouble. There were pictures of victims, hostages, and even mutilated bodies, but also of the hideout and the Organization members. I couldn't help but feel nervous about what would happen.

"Take notes for me. My lawyer needs as much evidence against him as possible," Sephiroth urged.

"Got it."

I researched the scandal on my computer, finding eleven of the thirteen members. Most were sentenced to life in prison, and one was given a parole officer that was later no longer needed. I couldn't find what happened to the last two, but they could have been the ones who leaked the information to the authorities. The case was called Waternoose vs. Wiseman.

I turned off my computer, satisfied with what I found so far when I discovered a brown leather-bound book. I picked it up and saw that it looked familiar.

 _No... it couldn't be, he'd never leave it here!_

Sora's journal was still on my bed! He'd apparently forgotten it in his haste to leave! I had an internal struggle on whether or not to open it to read it's contents.

It contained all of Sora's memories of a huge portion of his life. I wanted so badly to read it. And now that I had it in arm's distance with Sora back at his house, I started having second thoughts. It was a huge invasion of privacy, but if I gave it back, I might never get a chance. I could try going to his house, but I wasn't sure if I'll have to meet his adoptive parents. I had his address but wasn't ready to visit him.

I put the book down and went to take a shower. Maybe that will clear my head up. As I stood underneath the hot sprays of the shower, I thought about what happened to Sora.

I'd never seen Sora like that. He just started quaking and gasping. Just before he mentioned them being free. Did Sora know something about Organization XIII? Was he just afraid that a gang of criminals were free? Sora did say he practiced martial arts and sword fighting. He even practices in spars. Did he get into a fight with a gang? Possibly with Organization XIII?

I shook my head, raining water droplets from my hair.

Sora? Fighting a gang? That's insane! There must have been something else that caused that reaction. I think I should talk to him about it. Maybe I could bring it up on our next study session? If he'll tell me at all. I would keep the book under my bed until then.

(Sora's POV)

I quickly ran back to my house.

I was not okay.

I had rushed to my room and locked myself inside. I forced my breathing to slow, and with that, the adrenaline rush that kept me going vanished. I felt weak. Then I hurt.

I fell onto my small bed, faced buried in the pillow. A part of me broke inside and sobs broke out of my lungs. I quaked like a leave in a wind; from the cold, from the pain.

The one thing I never wanted back in my life: Xehanort, Xemnas, Organization XIII, Waternoose. How many of them were back?

 _What do they want? Why are they back? What if they're looking for us?_ _What if they were looking for **me**?_

I was different from other victims. I was the main one, the one they mishandled the most. There was something about me that Xehanort found... crucial. He wanted me to become the Organization's puppet.

He wanted me to become _his_ puppet.

I curled up in the blankets, struggling for a warmth that slipped beyond my reach. My pillows grew wet with my tears.

It's been three years... three years since we were freed... since _I_ was freed. And only a year since I got a new family, a new life.

 _Why can't they just go away?_

The door unlocked. Roxas and Kairi both rushed to me when they say my tear-stained face. I threw myself around my brother, crying into his shoulder.

"Sora, are you okay?! What happened?!" Kairi asked frantically.

"O-Organization..." I choked, my voice muffled.

"What?!" Roxas screamed, both angry and scared.

"Oh no..." Kairi breathed.

"Where are they?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know! They're trying to sue Riku's family. What if he hurts one of them? We barely made it out with our lives against them, and Riku won't know how to stop them!" I wept.

"Don't worry, Sora. We can stop him! I believe in you," Kairi said, petting my back.

"We'll find a way to stop them. They can't hide forever. We'll... I'll help you in what ever way I can. We'll make it, Sora." Roxas comforted.

"But everyone else might not," I said, my heart dreading the fates of our friends, our family... Riku.

 _I thought I could live again... I thought I could love without fear of anyone dying on me... before I know it, everyone I love could die... and it'd be **my** fault._

 _Riku... I'm so sorry I brought you into this._ _I'm so sorry._

I finally let go of Roxas, getting control of my emotions. Crying won't help me here; it never did.

"I'll tell mom and dad about this, they can help," Kairi said, leaving to her room to text them, because they were still at work.

I was left with Roxas in a still silence. He hugged me without a word and felt my heart give a painful squeeze. His affection cracked more scars.

"Roxas... you know what he can do to me. What he can force me to become. If that happens... there's something I want you to do."

"What?"

I brought his ear to my lips and whispered into it. Roxas pulled away in shock.

"Sora, are you crazy?! No, I won't do it!"

"Nothing else will work at that point! You know that." I said with grave seriousness.

"... Whose to say it would even stop him for good?"

"It might not," I admitted, "but at least then, I'll be useless to him."

(Riku's POV)

It was hard coming up with a way to bring up Sora's panic attack during the time we hung out together. Sora acted like he was fine, but I could see the stress in his eyes. The event was still bothering him.

"Sora, do you trust me?" I asked one night he visited me. Sora looked up from his textbook to me, a confused expression on his face.

"Of course I trust you. Why did you need ask?"

"You won't tell me much about your life after the hurricane. Were you okay? What happened to you after that? And what do you know about Organization XIII?" Sora looked mildly worried.

"Riku, I'd love to tell you, but now isn't the best time."

"Sora, please! I'm worried about you. If there's something bothering you, I want to help!"

"Riku, I don't want you get more involved than you are right now. I know how dangerous the Organization is, they were all around me back in Twilight Town. I used to live there."

"Then what do you think they want from us?" I asked.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure; it can't be for anything good."

"Is that why you panicked? Because you knew that they were planning something?"

"No, it's more personal than that." He hugged his arms, making himself look smaller, more insecure.

"Then what is it, Sora? I really want to help you." Sora shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Riku, but this something you can never fix."

"... You were a victim, weren't you?" Sora didn't say or do anything.

"Sora, I won't think less of you. I care about you." This made Sora sigh in frustration.

"Yes, yes, I was one of their victims, now can we drop the subject?! This isn't helping me at all!" He dropped his head in shame.

"Tch. Fine. Then what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Go for a walk?"

"Alright."

We went walking around parks and streets then took a Door Portal to Traverse Town. The town lit up with flashing signs and street lamps. The cobblestone streets led to a variety of shops, restaurants, and inns. We were walking through an empty park, passing a library. I noticed Sora looking at it for a long time before shaking his head and looking forward.

I thought about how to break the stiff silence. Anything I wanted to talk was about Sora. Knowing now that Sora was a victim of gang violence, everything I wanted to talk about, sounded like it would be like an interrogation, and that might make him close up again. But I didn't want that. I wanted to calm him down.

"So, do mind if I ask why your parents let you turn into half a monster?" I asked.

"No, it's fine. They were reluctant at first, but there were other reasons for the experiment. In exchange for half of our human DNA, the monster DNA would result in a stronger physicality."

"But isn't that dangerous? You're talking about taking two stable DNA strands and just mashing them together with some magic," I said, visualizing the idea with my hands. Sora shrugged.

"Yes, but it offered me something my parents couldn't refuse. The experiment was to strengthen human ability and and immunity. My father, Cloud Strife, had mako poisoning, something I got when I was born. At that age, the regular medicine would have killed me. The procedure for becoming a monster is what saved me."

"What does mako poisoning do?"

"It causes you to lose cognitive function, so you're basically a vegetable. The procedure caused the mako to recede to the same places it would a SOLDIER. That's why my eyes can glow green." He point to his eyes while making them glow said color. Only this time only the iris changed color and not his whole eye.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know, since my father used to be a SOLDIER, so I wonder if I have his super-human strength and just never noticed. I mean, maybe not, but I might. I think it would be cool."

"Hmm, you might, but then again, maybe not. I never saw you fight before."

"Well, I bet that I'd be tough to beat," I bluffed.

"Is that a challenge?" Sora asked, smirking. If there's one thing I learned about Sora, is that he _loves_ a good challenge.

"Maybe. You want to spar?" I smirked back.

"Sure. Your place?"

We went back to my house but in the backyard. There was nothing in the backyard save for a path leading to the woods and bench. Sora stood in the center of the grassy area as I grabbed two wooden swords and handed him one.

"Think you can handle that as a weapon?" I asked. He scoffed in response.

"A wooden sword? Please. I usually spar with _real_ weapons."

"Then let's see what you got."

The fight began.

We clashed our wooden swords, meeting every hit the other offered. It was slow, picking up the other's fighting patterns.

Then it became more interesting.

Sora swung an easily dodged attack aimed at my shoulder. I sidestepped and swung at his feet, but he moved his feet quickly away. He jabbed the sword in my direction but I spun around his body, slashing only to be blocked. He slashed back but I turned away from the attack to try hitting him again, but was blocked yet again.

I kept trying to remember my father's advice on sword fighting. I kept looking at Sora's movements, studying his fighting style. He moved like water with a sword, he was almost dancing. His form was strong and flowing like a current. I kept checking his eyes for hints of his next attack.

Finally I landed a hit. I blocked a swing at my arm and countered with a blow to his upper arm. Sora did block in time and grunted from the pain but otherwise ignored it.

Despite his hurt arm or maybe even because of it, Sora became more aggressive. He became quicker, feinting attacks and making more complicated movements. I couldn't tell if I was slowing down or if Sora was just speeding up. I couldn't keep track of his eyes anymore, just his body. He was almost as tough as my dad!

Then when I tried blocking his sword I did the wrong block and I got hit in my arm; it felt like my arm nearly broke!

I cried out in pain, dropping the wooden sword. Sora dropped his fighting stance immediately. His expression went from cold and calculating, to worried and compassionate.

"Riku, are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit so hard!"

He ran up to me, dropping the wooden sword also, and grabbed my injured arm. It was dark red and already turning purple, but surprisingly it didn't hurt as bad as when I got hit.

"I- I'm fine, Sora. That was just a really strong blow. And I didn't block it right anyway. Nothing a little healing magic can't fix."

I held a hand over the bruise and chanted a healing spell. It faded to a light red. Sora held his hand over my injury and chanted his own healing spell and the bruise went completely away. I offered to heal Sora's arm in return but he waved my hand off, saying he'll heal later.

"Sorry, Riku. I didn't know I hit so hard. I thought it would just hurt for a little and that's it. That's how it was with everyone else."

"What's a hard hit to you?" I asked, incredulous. Sora looked uncomfortable and awkward as he answered.

"Umm... eh, maybe if I drew blood... or broke a bone."

"Ouch... and I thought that _dad_ was tough."

"No, you just need more practice." Another voice said. I spun around to see Sephiroth watching us. He must have been observing the fight.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to pick up some old documents. I see you were beaten in a match."

"He didn't really lose, we just stopped," Sora said. My pride was slightly thankful for that.

"Then may I observe until the end?"

"I don't know," he turned to me, like he was asking for my approval.

"Sure," I answered, even though I didn't want him to watch. He was always the judgy type.

We continued the fight, Sephiroth giving small critiques and and advising adjustments in our stance and strategies. Finally Sephiroth announced the spar over.

"Sora, if you don't mind, I'd like to offer you lessons in sword fighting. I'll teach you along with Riku here," he said.

"Um, sorry but, as much as I appreciate the offer, I already have a Master, and he's a really great teacher."

"Really? But you seem to be slacking a bit. Then I'm offering to train you alongside Riku until you next visit your teacher."

"Oh, I'd love to!" He said excitedly. He turned to me. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Riku?"

"No."

"Very well. I hope to see you on your next break," Sephiroth said.

"Awesome!" He gave me a hug and a kiss. "See you at the university?"

"Sure." Sora then ran off, probably back to his house.

"Riku, I'd like to talk to you about something," Sephiroth said.

"Sure, dad."

"You noticed that Sora has a bit of a reaction to the news of the escape Organization XIII, I'm sure?"

"Yeah?" I asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"I did some research and it seems that Xehanort had been an apprentice to Ansem Wiseman, a scientist."

"Wiseman? I've heard of him."

"Yes, and apparently Wiseman also created an experiment. After he discontinued his research on the heart, he began experimenting with monster DNA."

I felt a chill run up my back.

"Are you saying that... Ansem Wiseman is the one who created Sora?"

"Maybe not created _him_ but he more than likely created Sora's monster half."

"But so what if he was? How does that make Sora fear him so much?"

"My guess is that Sora knew about Xehanort from a young age. But when he grew older, he learned the truth about him. And he just learned too late."

"So you think Sora was one of the first victims?"

"If not the first. And that's why I need you to do me a favor."

"What do you need?"

"I need to see if you can use Sora to further your research."

"Dad, are you crazy?! You're telling me to ask if a victim of gang violence wants to help me research the same gang! He said he doesn't want me to be more involved than I already am!"

"But I'm afraid that as my son, you are just as involved as I am, as is Sora. And because of this, it's his responsibility to fight against Xehanort just as we are, so we need his help. Xehanort and Xemnas are pleading innocent, but I don't know how they'll prove it. I know it'll be hard for him, but if we can't prove he was really at fault for his crimes, they'll win." His face was serious but filled with understanding and guilt.

"Dad, he's not going to like this."

"I know, but I'm sure you'll be able to convince him. And I'm sorry." He turned and left.

I went back into my room and laid on the bed, physically and mentally exhausted. Today I confronted my boyfriend about a childhood trauma, nearly got my ass kicked in sparring by said boyfriend, and was told to use said boyfriend as a research tool. What the _fucking_ hell?

I was starting to understand why Sora said it would be better for me to not know these things. These people were dangerous and the situation was confusing, draining me of energy. I felt my eyes slip shut, wanting to get some rest.

 **(A/N): Man, I can't help but notice how long my chapters have gotten! (It used to be about 1,000 words and now I'm reaching 4,000). Also, some may have noticed that we haven't heard much from Tidus and have yet to meet certain characters, but rest assured something will happen! I've considered doing a Christmas themed chapter but I've decided to keep the main plot as the focus and keep the holidays as an afterthought. Meaning, it will be mentioned and played upon, but not focusing on it. Yes, I've noticed that the dates for the story and real life parallel each other, which was an accident, until I realized that I could fit in a Halloween chapter on the actual date for both worlds, afterwards it just continued like that. So now you see the plot is getting more serious as the threat of the story is revealed. It only gets darker from here. See you next chapter!- Jewel**


	13. Chapter 13: Books and Frats

**(A/N): Sorry this chapter took so long. but anyway, enjoy! I'll be back with another chapter, so see you next time!- Jewel** (Sora's POV)

Finals week had arrived. Whether we wanted them to or not.

Truly, I was starting to get nervous, but I guess I should have expected that. Before we could go into the Scare Simulator, we had to do a written portion, which cost 40 percent of our final grade, or 100 percent in Riku's case. Not only that, we had several writing assignments for Creative Writing to do with our finals, and because I'm also taking Psychology, I had to study for a practical and my final.

Needless to say, I was pretty wracked with nerves. Luckily, Riku and I were still studying together. We often studied late into the night, him trying to keep me up because I hated the feeling of sleep deprivation. If I ever did manage to fall asleep Riku only allowed about half an hour before waking me up. At least with all these tests and studying I've stopped thinking about Xehanort and Organization XIII, putting it in the back of my mind where I can ignore it. Just where it should be.

Tonight was another one of those nights, and as always, I wasn't cooperating. Especially on this part of the material.

"Come on, Sora!" Riku said, shaking my shoulder roughly while my face was planted firmly in the sheets of my bed. "You need to study these things."

"Who cares about who discovered ergophobia!" I screamed, forcing my head up to look at him in frustration. I was utterly jaded by the passing of yet another overtiring study session. "How can we even use that?!"

"Sora, the historical facts about a fear's origins are necessary for a good grade."

"How am I supposed to remember all the dates and names! They just start floating in my head. It hurts!"

Truly, they were getting to me. With my lack of sleep combined with studying for tests and completing so many assignments that by the end, my wrists started to cramp, I was starting to get frequent headaches, which didn't improve my mood.

"Come on now, Sora. Just twenty more minutes and we'll stop, okay?"

I yawned before agreeing. Riku sighed, then muttered something like _"if I hadn't known better, I would've thought you have ergophobia."_ The implied joke would've made me laugh had I not been so tired, but none the less I appreciated the effort.

"Good, now who discovered ergophobia?"

"Uh... William?"

"Last name?"

"Forgot."

"Upson. What year?"

"1905?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then what is the phobia for clowns?"

"Coulrophobia, started by Stephen King in his 1986 novel, 'It.'"

We did this for twenty more minutes and by then I was done with. I was face-planting into my Scaring 101 textbook. Then Riku jokingly stacked my journals and notebooks on my back, like I was a table.

"Ri~ku.." I yawned, "can you not?" They didn't really bother me, but I didn't want to sleep on my front with books on my back.

"Why? They were all over the place. Now they're in a neat stack."

"But when I move, they'll fall over."

"Well, then I guess you're stuck there, Sora. Sorry." He ruffled my head fins teasingly.

"You're the worst..."

"I know I am."

He did thankfully remove the book from my face but decided to keep the stack on my back and kept messing with my fins. It would have been really annoying but I was honestly too tired to care. I couldn't even bring myself to move, much less pick up the books if I did.

Riku continued to play with my fins, but this time in a much calmer, and much more soothing manner. His fingers lightly stroked the roots, then ran down valleys of the layered fins, ending with a light rubbing of the edges. The motion made my heart warm and my body relax. He moves to massage my neck and upper back, but of course still ignoring the stack of books laid on my lower back.

"Can't you get rid of the books?" I asked tiredly.

"Sure, but that's no fun," he said teasingly.

"You're a jerk..."

"Yes, but I'm your jerk."

He continued to massage my neck and upper back and play with my fins, ignoring the books, not that I really minded anymore. But his touch was so soft that I felt my chest rumble with a satisfied sound as I curled up and drifted into a relaxed sleep.

(Riku's POV)

Unknown to Sora, apparently, when he moved, the books did indeed fall. As soon as he moved to lay on his side, books tumbled to the floor. As I started to put a pillow under his head, his hand tried to hold my arm to himself like I was a teddy bear. As sweet as the act was, I rubbed his hand until it lost its grip. I pulled his blankets over him, tugging it up to his chin, the clingy hand taking it.

When I was done, Sora looked as comfortable as a sleeping baby.

" _Or maybe a kitten,_ " I thought, smiling.

Then a thought struck me that wiped the smile off my lips.

" _Sora doesn't know about my father's orders yet._ "

Or even that I had one of his journals. Or perhaps he did, but simply ignored the fact? I had procrastinated in telling him, either because of the difficulty of the topic or simply never finding an appropriate time to do so.

We have a lot on our plate. Our finals, the court evidence, the journal, and the Scare Games for next semester. It was tiring just thinking about how we were supposed to focus on all of these.

I was about to leave when Sora suddenly spoke from within the sheets.

"Can't you stay here?"

"Sorry, Sora, I'd love to, but I can't be away for every long. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, Riku."

After giving Sora one last goodnight kiss, I got off the bed and gathered my things, resolving to at least give Sora his book back by tomorrow.

When I got back to the RΩR fraternity house, the lights were still on.

" _Weird... I don't remember them planning any parties, especially so close to the final._ "

I ignored these thoughts as I entered the fraternity house and was greeted suddenly by Johnny Worthington and the rest of the Roars. Johnny had his usual smug expression with his arms folded in front of his chest, while the rest had neutral expressions (besides Chet who was grinning like crazy as always).

"Huh? Wh- what are you guys doing up so late? Your not even studying or anything!"

"Then where have you been? I know I've never mentioned this, but I find it curious that you sometimes disappear every now and then." Johnny said.

I was getting very nervous that they found out I sometimes snuck out to be with Sora.

"I wasn't going anywhere special, I was just visiting an old friend I found here."

It wasn't really a lie; Sora _was_ an old friend I just so happened to have bumped into after _ten plus years._

"Really? Why have you never mentioned them?"

"I have mentioned them," I said, thinking quickly, "Sky Strife. At the Halloween party."

"Oh!" Chet exclaimed. "I know who he's talking about! That blue-eyed brunet guy, right?"

"Y-yeah, him."

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, so I'm just going to go to my room-" I said trying to get by to the stairs but Johnny Worthington held my arm back.

"Hold on there, kid. We were actually going to go do something tonight but decided to wait until you got back."

"Huh? To where?"

"Oh, no where special. Just come with us and we'll explain when we get there."

Not knowing what I was getting into, I followed the rest of the RΩR fraternity, an uncanny feeling of dread crawling up my back. I fear that I may not be able to sleep so soundly after this...

(Sora's POV)

After last night, I went to check up on my sisters. It'd been a while since I last visited them and I wondered how they've been. When I arrived, Kairi answered the door, still in her pink pyjama top and bottom, looking a little under the weather. Her hair was messy and she had dark circles under her eyes, and was overall pale with flushed cheeks.

"Sora?" She said shakily. Her voice was quiet, subdued to a meek whisper.

"Kairi?" I asked, feeling concerned by the absence of my sister's usually bright and energetic disposition. "What's happened to you? Did you catch a cold?"

"Yeah, kinda." She said nasally. "I woke up earlier today feeling like crap, and when I checked my temperature, it was 100.6 F (38.1 C)."

"Oh, sorry, Kai. How are Xion and Naminé?"

"Xion's been going nuts with finals. She has two in three days, one on Biology and another on Chemical Engineering. Naminé has been pretty calm, though I do think she's just faking it. I just hope I'm better by finals time."

"Sorry, Kairi. I hope you feel better." She waved a hand dismissively, smiling lightly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, Sora. I tough enough to stand a cold, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but please take care of yourself. I don't want you getting any worse."

"I will, Sora. Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem. Does Tidus and Roxas know you're sick?" She gasped, looking startled to attentiveness.

"Tidus! We made plans to eat out this morning! I completely forgot! Oh no, Sora, can you please tell him I'm sorry? I was so sick this morning, I forgot about our plans!"

"No worries, Kairi." I said, smiling. "I'll be sure to tell him, and Roxas too. Just focus on getting better." Kairi sighed in relief, then came over and hugged me.

"Thanks, Sora. You're the best."

"Don't mention it," I said, letting go. "Just take care of yourself. I'll check up on you sometime. If you need anything, just call."

"Thanks, Sora."

"Alright, see you later, Kai."

"Bye, Sora!"

It took a while trying to find Tidus, but eventually I found him in the library. Thankfully, the giant grey octopus monster lady that calls herself a librarian wasn't around at the moment. I didn't particularly like that woman. Tidus was reading his chemistry textbook, sitting next to Roxas at the table farthest from the librarian's desk with the desk lamps moved to the side.

"Hey Tidus," I said, drawing his attention away from the book. He greeted me with a wide grin.

"Sora, it's been a while! How you hanging up?"

"Eh, pretty good. But with all these tests and exams coming our way, it's only a matter of time before I look like what happened when I let Kairi style my fur."

"Oh yeah!" Tidus laughed. "Yeah, that was funny. Kairi should try styling it again! I'd love to see what'd happen!" Roxas scrunched up his face in a snicker, trying (and failing) at suppressing his laughter.

"Don't count on it," I said briskly.

"Oh, speaking of Kairi, have you seen where she is? I was supposed to meet up with her earlier, but she never showed."

"That actually brings me back on why I'm here. Kairi caught a cold this morning. I visited her earlier and when I saw that she was sick, I asked if you guys knew. Then she told me to tell you."

"Man, that sucks, I hope she's okay," Tidus said. He looked pretty worried about her now, and I tried to think of something that could help him.

"Maybe I can get the guy at the desk to let you in?" I offered.

"How?" Roxas said suddenly and sharply. "We can only visit them because we're family."

"I don't know, maybe I can vouch for him, or maybe I can just deliver some 'get well' gifts for him."

"Or he could call her," Roxas said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Nah, the ringing might bother her. And she might not be in the mood to talk," Tidus said.

"Then text her," Roxas told him. "No wonder I got a boyfriend first, you guys make things so complicated for yourselves."

"Rox, I'm literally the reason you got your own boyfriend," I pointed out.

"I would've done it eventually," Roxas said, dismissively. "He already had feelings for me, right? I would still get him, just not as early." He characteristically flipped a page in his Calculus textbook. "But thanks, I guess."

"Ouch, Rox. That actually kinda hurt," I said, dramatically putting my hand against my heart like I was wounded.

"Oh, quit pouting, you look like a baby."

"Sora," Tidus said, "how are things between you and that Riku guy? I hope he hasn't been bothering you."

"Yeah, umm... about that..." I started. I had never told him I was with Riku now.

"What? Did he do something? What's wrong, Sora?"

"Do you want to tell him or do I have to tell him?" Roxas said.

"I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?" Tidus asked, confused. I took a deep breathe, preparing to speak.

"I've actually been dating Riku for a few months now..."

"What?! No way!" Tidus exclaimed in shock. "That guy was an arrogant asshole last time I saw him, why did you start dating him of all people?"

"I couldn't believe it, either," Roxas said.

"Roxas!" I yelled indignantly.

"Well?" Tidus insisted. "Explain."

"Okay, where to start..." I began. "I met up with Riku again out of town a few months ago, but he didn't recognize me in my human form. He started flirting with me, and asked me out on a date. I wasn't really interested in dating him. At first, I was just going to hang out with him and get to know him better, see what he was like with other people.

"But then I actually started to like him. He was nicer to me, friendly, and just... well, _not_ arrogant. We even went to the beach together, and I genuinely enjoyed it. And when he found out about me being half human, he took it really well. He still liked me. And we've been together ever since," I finished.

"Then why does he still pick on you with the Roars?" Tidus asked.

"He's only pretending. He apologizes on every day that it happens."

"Wow, I... that's a lot. I would have never guessed that. Well, if I see him around, I think I'll try to learn about him, see if he's as good as you say he is."

"Um... Tidus? Please tell me you're not going to intimidate him. I can take of myself, and I know he's not a bad dude."

"That's what Kairi said about me, but that didn't stop you."

"Damn," I breathed, before laughing. "Guess I had that one coming."

The conversation was abruptly ended when a bunch of students started rushing out of the library, notably due to the large grey octopus monster lady trying her hardest to squeeze through the doors, screaming and grabbing at the ones that weren't quiet enough that were within her reach.

"Nope. Not staying for that," Roxas said, quickly gathering his study materials.

"Yeah, no kidding," Tidus responded, doing the same. "Later, Sora!"

We just started running to the back of the library to the other door, managing to escape the crazy octopus lady. I _really_ didn't like that woman.

Aftering finishing a character report template and two study guides on scare tactics and rhetorical devices, I became lazy. I abandoned the pile of assignments and schedules, in exchange for a walk around campus. I had no plan to go anywhere in particular, I just needed to get some fresh air and move something other than my hands on paper.

My wandering led me to the fountain in front of the School of Scaring building, where I sat on the cold, grainy marble, trying to clear my thoughts.

 _"With everything that's happening, I could use a swim,"_ I thought.

"Sora!" A voice called.

"Huh?!"

I was suddenly knocked back into fountain, causing a splash to spill a good bit of water onto the ground. The thing, or person rather, that knocked me down was grinning above me, a teen with teal eyes, layered blond hair, and a golden tan. His short ponytail was falling over his shoulder into the water, despite him hovering above me.

It was Zidane, an old friend I had met during my time with the Organization.

"Zidane, what the hell?!" I yelled.

"Haha! Sorry, Sora! Couldn't resist."

"Zidane!"

I glanced over Zidane's shoulder, seeing Kuja, Zidane's older brother, rushing over to us, then hunching over, breathing quickly.

"Could you- not- run off- like that?" Kuja panted.

"Sorry Kuja!" Zidane sat up on my lap looking at his brother, arms open wide in a shrug. "But look, it's Sora!"

"Hello Sora, nice to see you again," Kuja said, sending me a glance then refocusing on Zidane. "Now, would you be so kind as to get off of him, Zidane? I doubt he likes being held down like that."

"I don't know, do you Sora?" Zidane smirked above me.

"Hey- get off me, pervert."

"Come on, I was just playing with you." He sat back the marble edge of the fountain.

"Now you two, get out of the water and on your feet," Kuja instructed.

We both got out of the fountain, the back of my legs and jacket dripping with water, and the cold wind made me shiver.

 _"Great... this is not what I meant by 'going for a swim'."_ I thought, as another breeze blew, chilling me further.

"I apologize for my brother; how are things fairing for you, Sora?" Kuja asked.

"Um, fine I guess."

"I see that your wet clothing is of a bother, allow me."

He took my jacket and rung it out in smooth motions with magic sparking in his hands, separating the water from the fabric. He then made a towel appear and gave it to me to dry off.

"There, good as new."

"Thanks Kuja. It's good to see you guys, too. How's the theater stuff working for you?"

"It's been great, not as fun as Tantalus, but at least now I can do it with my brother!" He swung an arm around Kuja, who just smiled.

"I agree. It's been a gratifying experience. And I'm glad to see that you're well."

"I'm happy to see you guys doing well, too. But what were you guys doing anyway?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Zidane cut in. "We're creating a new fraternity!"

"A new fraternity? What did you name it?"

"Nothing yet, but I have plenty of ideas."

"Do you have a house for it?"

"Yeah, it's an old one. It used to be the AEA fraternity, but they've disbanded a few years ago. But it looks brand new."

"Can I check it out?"

"Sure! Come on!"

He dashed towards the frat row, us in tow. We followed him past the many fraternity houses to a house that had no sign on it. It looked perfectly new, with a dark roof, well painted walls, and clean windows. The lack of a sign merely indicated that the house didn't belong to any particular fraternity yet. Key word, "yet".

"This is it?" I asked.

"Yup!" Zidane answered, crossing his arms and smiling smugly in front of the house.

"Can we see inside?"

"Yeah, come on in!" He held the door open and bowed like he was on stage as we entered the house.

The wooden walls and floors were bare, devoid of any decoration. The windows provided bright sun rays but no curtains for shade. There wasn't a bit of furniture, either.

"Pretty empty in here," I commented.

"I know," Zidane said, "Dean Hardscrabble said they had to clear out the old stuff and put in newer stuff. The guys that used to be here didn't have a good quality house when they left. The new furniture should come in about a month."

"Can't wait to see when it's finished. I'd actually love to join your fraternity eventually."

"That's great! Thanks! Just let me come up with a name, and I'll let you know."

"Cool. I'll see you later then."

"Bye Sora!"

"Enjoy your day, Sora," Kuja said.

(Riku's POV)

I woke up with a headache on the ground. Not floor, ground. I was outside. The sun was glaring in my eyes and I could barely move my limbs enough to sit up. Looking around, I saw I was surrounded by trees in all directions. It was impossible to tell where the university was, and it was, I wouldn't have been able to stand up.

Last night, they turned on me.

They led me into the forest where they attacked me. They'd played and messed with me like how they'd done to Sora, and I guess some previous members too. But they didn't even consider me a true member...

I had bruises where I've been punched and kicked several times. I couldn't so much as move an inch without a burst of pain. I didn't bother crying for help. My thoughts still consumed me.

I just couldn't understand what went wrong. They'd invited me in the first place, right? Why did they do this? I thought I was in the clear, that everything was fine, but still it happened.

 _"I guess Sora was right,"_ I thought bitterly. _"I didn't even last until break."_

The strange thing was, I wasn't even sad about not being a Roar anymore. Sure, I would lose a lot of popularity and perks, but I was honestly happy that I didn't have to pretend anymore and let them control me.

The thing that I was sad about, was that they didn't even consider me a friend. I hung out with them a lot before, I especially thought that Chet would be on my side. But even he cheered at me being hurt.

I heard footsteps approaching, and felt the rush to make my presence known.

"Hey! Hey, can you help me?! Please!"

The footsteps became quicker and louder, and I saw a familiar form rushing towards me.

"Riku?!"

Axel.

"Riku, what happened to you?! Why are you here?" He asked.

"It's a long stor- ack! Don't touch me!"

"Sorry," he said, letting go of my bruised arm. "What happened to you?" He repeated.

"The Roars kicked me out, and beat me. They just left me here over night."

"What?! Why would they do that?!" I shrugged.

"Guess they just got too suspicious. Or maybe they didn't want me there anymore. Doesn't matter now."

Axel squatted down and carefully curled an arm under my back and put my arm over his shoulder. He got up and started walking towards the university.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Axel said.

We made it to the nurse and I waited asshe bandaged my wounds, who smiled and laughed way too much. The university nurse was a pink monster with ten tentacles, six arms and four legs. She was finishing up on my left arm, holding it with one arm, cleaning it with another, and another that bandaged it. Her other three arms were typing into a computer, typing my professors an email that I would be absent from lectures until I recovered.

"Ouch!" I yelled as she applied the cream to a bruise.

"Hold on, dear, almost finished," she said in an overly joyful tone. "My, oh my! You certainly aren't partying any time soon, hahaha! You kids and your silly party games, I remember when I was your age, I used to go to all the craziest parties on the block. Oh, and when I was in college, hahah, I was the life of the party! All my friends would come in and wear..."

It got so boring, listening to her talk. I could almost say it hurt more that getting the bruises. I couldn't tell if she was trying to distract me from my injuries, or if she really was this obnoxious.

"Miss, am I ready to go yet?" I interrupted.

"Oh!" She stopped. "Oh, silly me! I started rambling again. There you go! All done!"

I studied my newly bandaged limbs. She did a good job, admittedly. She definitely deserved the title of a nurse. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Miss. I feel much better now."

"Oh please, call me Elena. If you have any other injuries, don't hesitate to come back."

"I will. Thank you, Elena."

I left the nurse's office and came outside, hoping no one would notice me and my bandages. I kept my head low while my eyes glanced around looking for anyone who might see me. I held my hands in my jacket pockets, and walked quickly with a limp in the direction of my old dorm. I made it about half way when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Riku?"

I hesitated, but then continued walking like I hadn't heard him.

"Riku!"

I heard the figure run towards me and felt a hand land on my shoulder. We both froze, until the figure spoke my name again.

"Riku..."

Accepting my fate, I turned to meet the watery eyes of Sora Hikari.


	14. Chapter 14: Not So Innocent

(Riku's POV)

I stood in front of Sora, staring at the way he looked at me. The emotions in his eyes were nearly indescribable. Tears were threatening to fall, but they refused to look away from me. I could still feel the ever present weight of his hand on my shoulder. Breathing seemed to become uncomfortable, and I couldn't find the will to speak.

I didn't want to talk to him. Especially not him. Especially not when he was the first one to warn me about what would happen. And he let it happen.

"Riku, wha...? What happened to you?" He finally asked. I couldn't answer.

"What happened, Riku?" He repeated. "Why are you... so hurt?"

"... You were right," I finally admitted.

"Huh?" His hand left my shoulder, his expression lost. "Riku, what are you-?"

"I said that you were right! Okay?! You happy now?!" I yelled suddenly. Sora backed away at my anger like a frightened animal.

"Riku, what are you talking about?! I don't-!"

"Roar Omega Roar kick me out last night," I said.

"Last night?! What happened?!"

"I don't know, maybe they found out, Sora! Maybe they found out I was hanging out with Mr. I-Look-Like-A-Fucking-Kitten Hikari!"

"Riku!"

"And you know what the best part of it is?" I said hysterically. "You were the only one that knew it would happen and did _nothing!"_

"Riku, I wasn't the only one that knew it, I'm just the one that told you. I _did_ do something!"

"Well then it wasn't enough! You could have done something to stop me- you didn't!"

"It's not my fault you're worthless to them! Like really, Riku, what kind of idiot would think that an all monster elite fraternity would want a pretty little human freshmen to join their ranks?"

"W-what?" My mind almost stopped.

"Riku, look at yourself! No claws, no fangs, hell, you can't even pull off a halfway decent roar!"

"I-I can roar if I try!"

"Oh, don't try making me laugh Riku, you couldn't roar to save your life." Sora said while rolling his eyes.

My cheeks felt hot and my throat was tight as I tried coming up with a reply but came up empty, and in a last ditch effort for a response I feebly gave out a childish roar. Sora flinched as if startled, then started laughing like a maniac, doubling over like seeing me roar was the funniest thing he's ever seen.

"Hahaha!- Wa-was tha-ha-t the best you could do?-ha ha ha! I've heard opera singers do better!" He mocked, wheezing and wiping away a false tear.

Feeling my pride getting wounded, I gave another roar, louder and fiercer than the previous, but it still didn't impress Sora. Quite the opposite, it amused him more, spurring on his laughter.

"Oh go ahead, Riku! Roar at me! Show me how intimidating you are!" He goaded.

I tried roaring again, but it sounded more like a scream of frustration, even to my own ears and felt my eyes burn while taking desperate breaths. I wanted so badly to stop trying to save myself the embarrassment but couldn't admit defeat in hopes of regaining my lost pride, and Sora's taunts weren't helping me.

"Come on, pretty boy! Is that all that you've got? Roar at me again! I dare you!"

"Fuck you, you Kitten Face!"

"This Kitten Face can mimic the roars of others and you can't even pull one off yourself, Riku."

I gave out one last weak roar before falling silent save for the sound of my shaky breathing, doubling over with my hands on my knees, feeling winded and my voice felt hoarse.

"Riku, stop it. The only thing you're doing hurting yourself. Like that last one was just pathetic. You didn't even try that time, did you?"

I looked up to see that the smirk on Sora's face was replaced with a frown, all previous amusement leaving his expression.

"Riku, face it. You are not scary. There was no way you could've lasted for an entire year; they wouldn't have let you. It didn't matter how strong you were, smart you were, or even how friendly you were. You weren't scary enough for them, and that's why you got kicked out. If I ever ran a fraternity the way they do, I'd probably would've kicked you out, too."

I fell to the ground crying into my bandaged arms. How could I have fooled myself so easily? How come only now I realized this? I wondered why they thought I wasn't good enough for them. Why nothing I did seemed to convince them. Ever since beginning of this year, I just felt like I was slipping, all because I was trying to be what they wanted me to be. But I didn't want to be that person anymore.

Was that one of the reasons they kicked me out? Did they notice the change? Did they see us walking together? Did I stop calling Sora names without noticing? Or did names get too fond? Or was it something else?

But then I felt a hand under my chin, making me look up. Sora's face was much gentler now, fill with pity and sympathy.

"Look, Riku," he said, voice smoother and soothing, "I'm sorry I said all that you, but the fact is that they don't care how great you are as a person; if you're not scary, they won't keep you.

"Riku, believe me when I say that you are not worthless. You are not unworthy. And you are definitely not weak. You're smart, you're handsome, and you're very generous and kind, and I love that about you. And I'm sorry I made you cry, you didn't deserve that.

"But the Roars don't care about any of those good qualities. They're main objective is to be the scariest fraternity on campus. A human doesn't really fit those requirements, so they're of no use to them, I'm afraid. And a human on a team doesn't help in the Scare Games, either, which they compete in every year.

"And the only other things that they really care about is popularity and tradition. Nothing else. And I'm a loser in their eyes, so they don't even want to be associated with me. I'm the fuzzball, remember? The fuzzy face? The one who doesn't stand a chance?"

I looked down at my arms, slightly calmed yet still feeling dejected by those I thought considered me a friend. Sora was right about them and did try to warn me, and I guess I never really thought that plan out through. Then again, I never decided "date a fuzzy loser monster" as part of the plan.

And yeah, if you take away the fact that they can cause real damage, humans are physically less scary than something with fangs and claws and can scream louder than any human.

An arm under my back and legs pulled me away from my thoughts. Sora had picked and started walking toward his dorm room building.

"S-Sora? Why-?"

"You're hurt, Riku, and in more ways than one. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I can't help it sometimes." I laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah. You're kinda like Roxas; you're both really good at getting to people's emotions." Sora frowned at this.

"At least Roxas can limit himself better than I can. Even though when I did it you, I wasn't really trying to call you worthless, I was just telling you what they thought of you. But it hurts none the less."

"It's okay, Sora. I kind of overreacted there. We both were acting pretty stupid. Like who roars to prove a point?"

"I did, Riku," Sora pointed out.

"Well at least that one made more sense..." Sora sighed deeply.

"Riku, look, the point is that it doesn't matter what they think of you. They'll never acknowledge any qualities they don't value. So don't get so worked up over them; if they can't see the good things about you, it's they're loss."

"...Thanks, Sora."

Sora carried me half way to the dorm building before he let me walk on my own, and helped me stagger to his dorm room. He settled me down on the unmade bed in the corner then sat beside me.

"Do you want me to heal those bruises?" He said. "Or I can get a friend to do it, they can heal things better than I can."

"No, it's fine. I just need to get some rest."

"Fine. Did you get your stuff from the RΩR house?" I groaned.

"No, they kicked me out without letting me pack." Sora glared for only a millisecond before he smiled to me, but there was something wrong. His smile was too sweet, too soft.

"Don't worry, Riku. I'll get them back for you. You just rest until I get back."

"I can get them myself, I'll just go after I'm healed, we can go find your friend-" Sora's hand came to my face and ran the back of his knuckles across my cheek.

"-No, Riku. You stay here and get some rest. I'll be back when you wake up."

"When I-?" Then I noticed that Sora's hand was glowing with a sleeping spell.

My vision became blurry but I could still see Sora's eyes piercing through the mist, glowing with magic. Sora's lips parted but the voice that emerged was unrecognizable. It was a soft and luscious pitch, hypnotic and numbing. It was a melody of a wax rose; too sweet and beautiful to be trusted but oh so tempting. I grew wearier and wearier as the sounds and magic entered my mind, clouding my thoughts. The muscles in my body relaxed, causing me to fall back to the bed. My breathing deepened as my eyelids grew heavy.

Just before I lost consciousness, I heard Sora say in a too sweet tone, "Sweet dreams, Riku."

(Sora's POV)

If I said I felt bad about forcefully putting Riku to sleep, I'd be a liar. Okay, maybe a little bit, but Riku did need rest, and no way was he going anywhere with those bruises. Not on my watch. Unlike him, I could still move without pain. But another reason was because I doubted that RΩR would just let him get his stuff peacefully, and for that, it was time I got some help from some old friends.

"Hello Miss," I greeted the lady at the desk, "Could I get the room for Zidane and Kuja Tribal? Zidane is creating a new fraternity that I'd like to discuss in person. We're old friends."

"Sure, they're in 407."

"Thank you."

I went to the specified room and heard something like a movie playing. Weird, I don't remember the school having any TVs. I knocked on the door and suddenly the noise stopped.

"Who is it?" Zidane.

"It's me, Sora."

The door opened up to show that the noise in fact, hadn't been a television, but a laptop playing a movie. For some reason, Zidane was wearing a fake knight's armor and wielded a foam sword and Kuja was... well still wearing all that.

"Ummm, we can explain," Zidane same lamely, waving his foam sword to indicate whatever they were doing.

"Ummm, am I interrupting something?" I asked cautiously.

"No, just an improv performance. Would you like to watch?" Kuja offered.

"Later. Right now, I need your help."

"What's the problem?" Zidane asked.

"A friend of mine got kicked out of a fraternity and couldn't get their stuff before they left. And they aren't well enough to go get them back."

"Why not?"

"The fraternity that kicked them out was RΩR and they beat him up before ditching him."

"What?! Is he okay? What's his name?"

"Riku, and he's been better, but he's safe now. I need help with getting back his stuff, but I think I also want a little payback," I smirked in mischief.

"But Sora," Kuja protested with a worried frown, "we're not allowed to harm them."

"Who said anything about harming them? I'm merely suggesting to discourage RΩR from causing further harm to Riku."

"Okay? What's the plan?"

Three hours later, we had my plan fully mapped out and prepared. All we needed to do now, was follow it accordingly. We started later in the day, when all of RΩR was inside the fraternity house. While I approached the fraternity house from the front, Zidane and Kuja went through a window opened two hours earlier on the second floor.

I changed into human form, knocked on the door and was answered by Johnny Worthington himself. He squinted, like he couldn't believe I was there, before smirking and crossing his arms.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again. You're Oshiro's friend, right? I remember Chet told me about you being at our party. Sky, right?"

"Correct."

"I take it you saw what happened to Oshiro?" He said smugly. I did my best to keep my expression neutral, even as my brow twitched with irrigation and hands clenched into fists.

"Yeah. And I'm not happy with it. Why did you do that?" I said as strongly as I could. Worthington turned up his chin.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Because he's a human so you don't feel the need to respect him? Because of the Scare Games?"

"There's a little more to it than that."

"Tell me." I demand.

"Because he's been hanging out with one of the losers."

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"We had an anonymous person tell us that the reason why he kept sneaking out was because he was getting all friendly with the fuzzball."

"Who? How do you know them?" I demanded.

"I won't tell."

A flicker of movement on top of the roof caught my attention. It was Zidane giving me the thumbs up and I fought to hide my smirk. The next step of my plan was completed.

"Fine. Then I'll get to the other reason I'm here. Let Riku have his stuff back."

"Why would I let you do that?" Worthington said, completely oblivious to what was occurring inside.

"Why do you want Riku's stuff so badly? You obviously didn't want him there."

"To teach him a lesson. His head was so far into the clouds, he thought he was elite monster material. But he was scared even by the loser."

"I think he's learned his lesson already. So just let me get his stuff, and I'll leave quietly." I said, in the calmest voice I could manage.

"Let you inside you mean? I don't think so."

"You're going to regret not following my offer," I said ominously, "I will say it again; let me grab his stuff, and I will go peacefully." He shook his head with a smug smile.

"No, I don't think so."

I chuckled, smirking knowingly.

"I regret to inform you, Worthington..." I pointed inside the house, and Worthington turned to look inside. He gasped and flinched away from the scene. All the Roars were piled into a heap. All fast asleep.

"... but you're not in a position to argue."

"W-wha-?! How-?"

"You didn't think I'd come unprepared, did ya? And even though I don't want to fight, we might have to, unless you cooperate."

He stood, looking from the pile of monsters then to me, and finally huffed.

"Fine. But when you're done, I want you out of there! And don't touch anything else."

I grinned victoriously.

"Perfect," I said, feigning sweetness. "Which one was Riku's?"

"Third door to the right, top floor."

I went inside and hid in the hallway covered with paintings of famous monsters. There, Zidane and Kuja stood, waiting for me.

"Great job, guys. I'll go upstairs to collect Riku's belongings. Kuja, you watch the other Roars, make sure they stay down. Zidane, you watch Worthington, see that he doesn't interfere. But make sure neither of you are seen."

"You're the boss," Zidane saluted jocosely, handing me an empty bookbag.

After ascending the stairs, I opened the third door to the right, and sure enough, it was Riku's old room. All his textbooks were still on the bed, as well as his binders, folders, and notebooks. A digital clock was still on the nightstand, a bookbag beside the bed, and even all his clothes were still in the wardrobe.

Other personal items I found were the wooden swords he'd snuck in so we could spar in the forest, the toothbrush I gave him at the beginning of the year (he should've replaced it by now), a comb and brush, a half-full shampoo and conditioner bottle, and a calendar. For anything I couldn't fit into any of Riku's bags, I put most of them in the one we brought.

I was looking under his bed, collecting pairs of shoes when I noticed a familiar looking book hidden behind them. I slid the book out into the open, and I recognized that it was an old journal of mine.

Worse, it was _the forgotten journal._ A journal Naminé and I created of suppressed memories that I didn't want to remember, but also not forget. Its pages contained all the horrors and trauma I experienced while under the Organization's control. The journal was what separated the memory of the traumas, and the emotions they trigger.

It was the one journal I paid little to no attention to, yet still kept with me for safekeeping. If it were ever destroyed- well... it wouldn't be pretty. But when did Riku get a hold of it?

My best guess is in one of the multiple times I'd visited him to study. But even with this assumption I couldn't even make the move to pick up the journal. Just looking at it made the memories clearer, stifling my breath, sending ice shards through my heart. It's been two years since I really _looked_ at the book and remembered.

My now cold fingers closed around the journal, and quickly put it along with the other books. I'll have to talk to Riku about that later. Right now, I have a mission to complete.

Compiling all of Riku's belongings into his bookbag and the one we brought, I quickly exited, ignoring Worthington's snide remarks about Riku and me. I walked through the forest and heard as Kuja and Zidane caught up me.

"How'd it go?" Zidane asked.

"Just fine," I said quickly, walking towards my dorm with Zidane and Kuja at my side. Something in the way I said it made Zidane frown in uncertainty.

"Are you sure about that? You don't seem all there."

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped. Zidane flinched and I winced an my actions.

"Sorry, just... a little on edge right now."

"Do you wish us to stay with you?" Kuja offered.

"No. The sleep spell I put on Riku should be wearing off soon. I need to talk to him alone."

"As you wish," Kuja said reluctantly. He reached over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "But know that we're here whenever you need."

"Yeah!" Zidane agreed, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "You've always got a place with us, Sora!"

"Thank you," I said honestly with a smile. I couldn't hide how much I appreciated these two. "Thank you... for being here for me."

Zidane's face froze before he gave a smile that seemed a bit forced.

"O-of course, Sora. No problem. Don't mention it..."

"Yes, now," Kuja interjected, grabbing Zidane's arm, "I think it best we leave you to your business, right Zidane?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, we'll... see you later, Sora," Zidane said uncertainly.

With them gone, I trudged onwards to Riku.

(Riku's POV)

I woke up around noon to find myself in Sora's dorm. I could remember that Sora had somehow used his magic and his control over his vocal chords to put me into a deep sleep. Even though I was a little miffed, I felt much better than I had that morning. But then my mind brought up another issue; where was Sora and what had he done while I was asleep? Then the answer came walking through the door.

"Hey Riku!" A human looking Sora said smiling innocently carrying a couple of heavy looking bags. "I got your things from the RΩR house!"

"You went to the RΩR house?! Sora, what were you thinking?!" I cried out.

"Relax," Sora said while dropping the bags, "I didn't go alone and I was in human form, no big deal."

"I would've gotten them myself, Sora!"

"No, they wouldn't let you. Heck, I tried asking them, but I had to force them to let me. Don't worry though, no one's hurt, I promise. How'd you sleep?"

"Uh, fine I guess," I stated awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I didn't want you interfering. And you were exhausted so I just felt a little bit better knowing that at least you'd get some sleep."

"It's okay, just don't do that again. It was cool though. Morally ambiguous, but cool."

"Speaking of morally ambiguous, I have some things I want to ask you."

He unzipped one of the bags and pulled out a familiar journal. An icy feeling crept into my gut. It was the one I'd kept without Sora's knowledge.

"Riku," Sora said gravely, "why do you have this?"

 _Meanwhile_

 _Johnny Worthington looked out at the forest that the human named "Sky" had walked through._

 _"You sure it was him?" An unknown voice inquired._

 _"Definitely," Worthington replied, "he's a spitting image."_

 _"Hmm. Took a few years to find that one. And would you know it? He's led us to the others as well."_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't want to get involved any more than this. You know our deal."_

 _"Hmph. I know that. Whether or not you know is not of my concern. If you choose to act, you'll only be endangering yourself. So I suggest you keep quiet, I'll play your little game, and this will all go over smoothly."_

 **(A/N): I think I'll leave it here for now. So now Riku's ties with the RΩR are officially cut, the missing journal is now being addressed, and just who is this mysterious new arrival? You'll just have to wait and see! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell what your thoughts on it, and I'll see you next chapter! -Jewel**


End file.
